Opuestos
by Jessi RoNi
Summary: Hinata siempre se preguntó... ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él se hubiera interesado en ella? Digo, eran completamente Opuestos.
1. Prologo

.

 _La lluvia cae porque la nube ya no puede soportar el peso. Las lágrimas caen porque el corazón ya no puede soportar el dolor._

.

El sonido del viento sonaba fuerte. Podía sentir en sus pómulos lo fresco que estaba el aire. Le gustaba.

Llevó su mano a un mechón rebelde que se había salido por culpa del viento, para después colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

Bajó la mano y la colocó en el frío y puntiagudo césped. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba sentada ahí? Tal vez una hora. ¿No debería entrar a la clase?

Apretó con fuerza el césped sobre sus manos ante la idea de entrar al salón. Solo de imaginarlo la aterraba. Era una idea que le revolvía el estómago y hacía que tuviera unas enormes ganas de esconderse en el lugar más cercano y de ahí nunca salir.

¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde?

Tal vez desde siempre. No lo sabía y ya no le importaba.

Dobló sus rodillas sobre su pecho y con ambos brazos las abrazó. Como una especie de escudo. Un escudo que la protegía de su mayor temor.

El mundo.

Era tonto, verdad. ¿Quién le tenía miedo al mundo? Nadie. Era raro que ella le tuviera miedo a algo que todo el tiempo estaba con ella. Algo con lo cual siempre vivía y tenía que afrontar.

Entonces... ¿Por qué le tenía miedo?

Tal vez por la crueldad de la gente que vivía en él.

Apretó con fuerza sus piernas sobre su pecho. El aire estaba cada vez más frio. Tal vez porque ya era tarde. Podía apreciar desde su lugar como el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco. Dando en su lugar a la fría y oscura noche. En compañía de la luna y las estrellas.

Soltó un lento y suave suspiro de alivio al entender que pronto la escuela se terminaría y por fin el auto pasaría por ella. Así para poder llegar a su acogedor y cálido hogar, y poder sumergirse en su propio mundo. No este, el cual le aterraba. Si no el mundo en donde solo estaba su familia y ella.

Eran las únicas personas que no la lastimaban y la herían a propósito. Era el único lugar en donde la amaban por lo que era ella. Era el único lugar en donde podía ser ella sin tener miedo a ser juzgada por eso.

Retrancó su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de ella. Subió la mirada y vio como caían las hojas marchitas de las ramas del árbol. Era otoño. Pronto invierno.

Una sutil sonrisa se asomó por sus labios ante la idea. Pronto todo el lugar se llenaría de la blanca y fría nieve. Dándole al paisaje una hermosa vista.

Era su estación favorita del año. Por el hecho de que, por culpa del frío, podía pasar todo el día metida en sus cálidas y suaves cobijas. Acompañada de un tibio chocolate y una buena película.

De solo pensar en esa imagen, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Además de eso, también venían las vacaciones de invierno. Las festividades y su cumpleaños. Más por las vacaciones.

Por fin podría descansar del mundo y relajarse en el suyo. Fuera de toda la sociedad podrida que albergaba.

No quería sonar oscura ni pesimista como ese tipo de personas que maldecían el mundo solo porque sí. No. Ella no era así. No odiaba el mundo. Lo que odiaba era la sociedad. La vil y cruel sociedad con la que el mundo vivía.

Era como una plaga que con los años se convertía en una amenaza.

¿Desde cuándo los humanos eran así? ¿Desde cuándo los humanos sentían satisfacción al ver sufrir a la demás gente?

Creo que desde siempre.

La gente era cruel. Burlándose de la gente que era diferente o que compartía ideales diferentes. Siempre juzgando antes de conocer. Poniendo etiquetas tontas a la gente que era diferente.

¿Qué tiene de malo ser diferente?

Si toda la gente fuera igual, solo serían como simples máquinas. Sin puntos de vista diferentes o sentimientos diferentes. Carentes de pensamientos. Siempre siguiendo el mismo patrón.

Un mundo sin sentido.

Bajó la mirada con desgano al césped. Justo donde estaban sus pies. Apoyó con aburrimiento su mejilla izquierda en sus rodillas, dejando reposar su cabeza en ellas.

Estaba aburrida. No tenía nada que hacer. No tenía ánimos de ponerse a estudiar y no quería levantarse para ir a caminar.

Aún faltaban como unos diez minutos para que sonara la campana, anunciando el fin de las clases. Además, ella siempre trataba de irse cuando la multitud disminuía. Eso le agregaba cinco minutos más al tiempo.

Giró la cabeza para el otro lado, buscando algo que ver que al menos la entretuviera. Pero no había nada. Lo único que su vista lograba ver eran los salones. Todo era aburrido.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Al menos trataría de relajarse en los quince minutos que le faltaban para irse.

Solo escuchando el suave canto del viento al pasar. Solo escuchando los inentendibles murmullos de la gente que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Solo sintiendo el frío sobre su piel. Solo en su mundo. Sin nadie a su alrededor.

\- Eres Hyuga. Verdad.

Ante la nueva voz que escuchó, alterada abrió los ojos y subió la mirada para ver cómo un chico peli rubio la miraba desde arriba. Mirándola en espera de una respuesta.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo tembló ante la idea de que él también se burlara de ella por ser diferente. Apretó con fuerza sus puños sobre sus rodillas. Tratando vagamente de controlarse.

\- S-si...- Contestó con voz temblorosa. No sabía para que la quería. Pero le aterraba saber que solo venía a molestarla como todos los demás.

\- El profesor me dijo que te entregara esto. - Estiró la mano por su costado para pasar su mochila para adelante. Abrió la mochila y sacó de ahí un par de hojas un poco arrugadas. - Toma. - Estiró la mano para que ella las tomara. - Dijo que si seguías faltando llamaría a tus padres.

\- E-esta... bien...- Tomó con duda las hojas de su mano. Mirándolo con detalle. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la buscaba y no la molestaba. - Gracias.

\- No hay de qué. - Se colocó la mochila y se dio la vuelta para irse.

\- ¡Di-disculpa! - Antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta le había gritado. Llamando su atención. Él se giró y la vio con duda. Fue entonces que lo vio con detalle. Era la primera vez que veía unos ojos tan azules que le parecieran enigmáticos. Era como ver en un pozo de agua. Sin lograr ver el fondo por culpa de la oscuridad. Escuchando tu eco al intentar llamar dentro de él.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó al no obtener ni una palabra de ella.

\- Ah, yo, bueno...- Giró la mirada hacia otro lado. Nerviosa. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó con cautela. Era la primera vez que le preguntaba a alguien su nombre. Por lo general era al revés.

Él se giró sobre sus talones y la vio un poco confundido. No supo cómo interpretarlo. Alzó la mano y se apuntó a él mismo con el dedo, para después poner una cara de duda.

\- ¿No sabes cómo me llamo? - Lo dijo sin poder creérselo.

Estuvo tentada a decir: Si por algo te lo estoy preguntando. Pero mejor calló al pensar que sonaba un poco grosero.

Negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

\- Me llamo Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. - Bajó la mano. - Somos compañeros desde el segundo semestre. - La miró algo sorprendido y un poco... molesto.

\- ¡L-lo siento, la verdad... no soy buena con los nombres! - Se disculpó inmediatamente al ver molestia en su expresión.

\- No te preocupes. Te entiendo...- Hizo una mueca como si tratara de recordar algo. - Hinata... verdad.

Fue entonces su turno de sorprenderse. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

\- Sa-sabes mi nombre. - Lo dijo anonadada.

\- Esta en la hoja. – Apuntó con la mirada la hoja que tenía sosteniendo Hinata.

\- Ah, sí...- Bajó la mirada desanimada. Ya se lo esperaba.

\- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Alzó la mirada para devolver la despedida y fue entonces que la vio. Algo tan común que la gente ya la consideraba insignificante. Algo que no tenía valor monetario, pero era más valiosa que el dinero. Algo tan hermoso que era digno de admirar.

Su sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios finos. Esa sonrisa que remarcaba más esas singulares marcas que adornaban de forma tierna sus mejillas. ¿Cómo no las había visto antes?

Esa sonrisa que deslumbraba más de lo que ya era su rostro.

\- Nos vemos... mañana. - Devolvió el saludo mientras veía embobada su rostro. Admirándola.

Con una última sonrisa se despidió. Se giró y con paso lento se fue del lugar. Haciendo sonar el pasto conforme iba caminando.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una persona no hablaba con ella sin molestarla. Hacía bastante tiempo que había olvidado la sensación de hablar con una persona desconocida.

¿Por qué había sido amable con ella? Es que no la conocía.

El juguete de los de los de sexto.

Ese era su apodo. "Juguete". Esa era la etiqueta que tenía. Ni siquiera valía demasiado para ser etiquetada como nerd.

No deseaba eso. No quería que la llamaran juguete. No era eso. Ella no se encargaba de divertir a la gente. Ella no era alguien con que podían jugar a su conveniencia.

Ella no era un espectáculo.

Apretó con fuerza los labios. Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, gritar hasta que su garganta le doliera y que sus ojos dolieran de tanto llorar.

¿A dónde se dirige este mundo? Estaba tan podrido que la asqueaba.

¿Por qué todo giraba en torno a las apariencias?

¿Por qué humillaban a los que no querían seguir sus ideales?

¿Por qué?

Desde niña había entendido que nadie era sincero. Todo el mundo mentía para su conveniencia. Ella lo había entendido muy tarde. Tan tarde que había dolido más de lo que una herida podía llegar a doler.

Una herida que jamás se iba a sanar.

\- Namikaze Naruto...- Susurró el nombre de ese chico.

No quería ilusionarse. Lo más seguro es que era como los demás y la única razón del por qué no la había molestado era porque no le interesaba. Después de todo nunca lo había visto entre las personas que la molestaban.

Todos eran iguales.

No quería sonar cruel, pero era la realidad. Una realidad demasiado cruel.

.

\- Oye... conoces a una tal... Hinata. - Le preguntó Naruto a su mejor amigo que estaba a un lado de él. Estaban saliendo del colegio con rumbo a sus respectivos hogares.

\- Hinata...- Alzó la vista al cielo intentando recordar algo de ella. - Me suena, pero no logro recordar donde... ¿Por qué? - Giró la mirada hacia el peli rubio.

\- Por nada. - Se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y continuó caminando como si nunca hubiera preguntado sobre la peli azul.

.

¡POR FIN!

La verdad esta historia es una que tiene mucho tiempo que quería escribir. Los que leen mis chismes sabrán que esta historia originalmente se iba a estrenar primero que Jugando con fuego. Pero debido a una encuesta se pospuso.

Aclaro algo. Tratare de apegarme a la personalidad de todos lo más que pueda. No pienso que haya Ooc en esta historia.

Tratare un tema sensible para muchas personas; que es el Bullying. Y también aclaró que estaba basada en mi vida. Algunos pensamientos de Hinata y otros personajes estarán basados en lo que yo pensaba o pienso.

Yo también sufrí de bullying en una etapa de mi vida así que entiendo el sentimiento e intentaré plasmarlo en Hinata y en otros personajes.

La verdad aun no tengo decidido quién será el antagonista. Tengo pensado que sea Sakura o Ino, o poner a otro, ya que ellas dos me encantan. Pero más adelante lo decidiré.

No sé cuándo vaya a subir el próximo capitulo. Quiero que todos los capítulos sean bien detallados, más que todas mis historias anteriores. Y más con las personalidades de los personajes. Ya que es muy probable que yo haga que reaccione de una manera, pero en realidad no reaccionaria de ese modo ese personaje.

Pero bueno, solo espero que apoyen esta historia. No tengo ni idea si será una larga o corta ya que quiero que se desarrollen bien las cosas. Sin apuros ni nada.

Creo que es todo. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta la próxima. Bye.

PD: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico o incoherencia.


	2. Capítulo 1

.

.

La voz gruesa y grave del profesor invadía su mente. Los olores del plumón para pizarra invadía sus pulmones. Las voces de los alumnos que ignoraban al profesor taladraban sus tímpanos, haciendo que arrugara el ceño.

Miraba con insistencia el reloj que estaba colgado sobre el pizarrón. Esperando con ansias que dieran las tres.

Bajo la vista al pizarrón y vio lo que el profesor escribía. En perfecta letra se podía leer los problemas de matemáticas que vendrían en el examen final.

Pronto culminaría la Preparatoria para ir a la universidad.

Generalmente uno se alegraría de ir por fin a la universidad o tal vez se sentiria triste por dejar atrás a sus amigos. Pero ella no. Realmente le daba igual. No tenía nada bueno que recordar de aquí, e ir a la universidad no era algo que la emocionara. Ya que sería igual.

Volvió a subir su vista hacia el reloj. Faltaban solo cinco minutos.

Sin ser consciente, comenzó a mover de manera insistente su pierna. Ansiosa. Ya quería irse de ahí. Sentia si se quedaba un solo segundo mas se iba a asfixiar.

Miro de reojo a su alrededor y descubrió con terror como algunos de sus compañeros la veían con diversión. Eso solo la alteró más. Volvió su vista al reloj y miró alterada como apenas había pasado un minuto.

Pronto sintió como el lápiz que sostenía con su mano comenzaba a resbalarse de su agarre. Estaba sudando. Sudando de miedo y nervios. Queria irse. Salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía de ahí y que nadie la alcanzara.

Abrio los ojos aterrada al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Shion. Su sola presencia le aterraba. Hasta el punto de querer vomitar por el miedo acumulado.

Apretó con fuerza el lápiz al escuchar como le murmuraba cosas a su amigas. Causando que ellas sacaran risas comprimidas.

Estaban planeando algo. Algo que la involucraba a ella.

Apretó con más fuerza el lápiz. Casi partiéndolo en dos. Así mismo, apretó los labios. Conteniendo un grito desesperado. Queria irse. Escapar de lo que le harian.

Pronto las risas de ellas se le hicieron insoportable. Hasta el punto de cerrar con fuerza los ojos y bajar la vista a su pupitre, intentando ignorarlas.

El agudo e insistente ruido de la campana sonó. Haciendo que de manera frenética, guardara sus cosas en su mochila.

Lo hacía tan rápido que algunas cosas se le caían de las manos. Callando una maldición.

Podía escuchar los pasos acelerados de las chicas. Causando que su vista se nublara por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por que no podía guardar sus cosas rápido sin que se le cayeran de las manos?

\- Hinata-chan.- La voz falsamente acaramelada que uso Shion hizo que cerrara los ojos llena de frustración y miedo.

No había podía escapar.

\- ¿Q-que se le o-ofrece... Shion-san?- Podia ser mas patetica. La llamaba como si fuera su sirvienta y ella su ama.

\- Sabes, mi padre no me quiso dar dinero para que fuera de compras con mis amigas.- Las nombradas solo soltaron una pequeña risa al escuchar a Shion.- Asi que queria ver si tu podrías prestarme.-

Apretó con fuerza la correa de su mochila. Llena de impotencia. Tenía unas enormes ganas de negarse, decirles que no e irse de ahí. Pero sabía que si decía eso solo lo empeoraría.

Sin decir nada. Abrio su mochila y de ahi saco su cartera. Saco lo que sería aproximadamente 100 dólares y se los entregó.

Shion con una sonrisa altanera se los arrebató de la mano. Los contó y soltó un suspiro decepcionada. Alterandola más.

\- Sabes, lo que quería comprarme vales más de lo que me diste. No tendrás más.- Sonrio con una sonrisa que le dio asco. Todo de ella le daba asco.

Con la mano temblorosa, sacó lo último que le quedaba. Que era sólo cincuenta dólares. Esperaba que al menos Shion se satisficiera con eso.

\- Eso es todo.- Preguntó llena de altanería.

\- S-solo me queda eso...- Respondió con la voz temblorosa.

Apretó contra su pecho su mochila. Como si fuera un escudo.

\- Oh, vamos. Eres la hija de Hyuga Hiashi. Presidente de la compañía Hyuga.- Sonó llena de sorna.- Y me dices que no tienes dinero.- Alzó una ceja en ironía.

\- E-estoy diciendo la verdad.- Apretó con más fuerza su mochila contra su pecho.

\- Seguro miente.- Dijo una chica que estaba aun lado de ella. Una de sus amigas.

\- Será mejor que lo comprobemos por nosotras mismas.

Sin esperar más. Las chicas que estaban a un lado de Shion, tomaron a la fuerza las cosas de Hinata. Al ver que ella se negaba, la empujaron, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Sacaron todas sus cosas de su mochila. La voltearon y dejaron que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo. Causando que todas sus cosas cayeran al suelo. Una de las chicas tomó la cartera de Hinata y la comenzó a esculcar, tirando las cosas sin importancia.

\- ¡Mira!- Exclamo una chica mientras tomaba una tarjeta de crédito.

Hinata al ver que habían encontrado la tarjeta platinum que su padre le había dado al saber que era responsable; alterada, se puso de pie e intentó quitársela.

\- ¡No!- Exclamo desesperada mientras una de las chicas se ponía entre ella para impedir que la tomara.

Shion la tomó de entre las manos de su amiga y la miró con diversión.

\- No que ya no tenias dinero.- Dijo con ironía mientras le mostraba con diversión la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

La chica que la estaba deteniendo, la empujó con tanta fuerza que hizo que cayera sobre uno de los pupitres. Golpeándose en la costilla.

Cayó un grito de dolor al sentir la punzada en su costilla izquierda.

\- Gracias por darmela.- Sin importarle que estuviera en el suelo. Paso de largo de ella. Riendo junto con sus amigas por lo que le habían hecho.

Apoyó una mano en su costilla lastimada. Mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Con algo de dificultad, lo logró. Solo para terminar viendo el desastre que dejaron las amigas de Shion con sus cosas.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños contra la falda de la escuela. Reprimiendo las enormes ganas de llorar. No porque estuviera triste o dolida. Eran lágrimas llenas de frustración calladas.

Se agacho para comenzar a recoger sus cosas. Reprimiendo lo más que podía las lágrimas que en cualquier momento iban a salir.

El salón estaba completamente vacío. Shion la había acorralado sabiendo que el profesor salia rapido y sabiendo que nadie la iba a defendender.

Después de todo era el juguete de los de sexto.

Al terminar de recoger sus cosas, se puso de pie para después soltar una exclamación de dolor. El golpe que se había dado dolía más de lo que había pensado.

Se coloco la mochila en su espalda y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

Apenas iba a abrir la puerta del salón cuando alguien, de forma repentina y ruda, la abrió antes que ella. Haciendo que Hinata diera un brinco del susto.

\- ¡MI TELÉFONO!- Exclamo sin ser consciente de la presencia de Hinata.

Al sentir una figura pequeña, bajo la mirada con curiosidad y vio como Hinata temblaba de miedo mientras sujetaba con fuerza la correa su mochila.

\- Ah, lamento si te asuste. Es que olvide mi telefono y tuve que correr.- Explico con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- N-no importa.- Bajo la mirada. No habia visto aun su rostro pero prefería no hacerlo e irse de inmediato antes de que alguien comienzara a burlarse de ella.

Apresurada rodea al chico, pero tal parece que el pensó lo mismo ya que al moverse Hinata, él se movió en la misma dirección, causando que ambos chocaran.

El golpe no fue brusco, pero aun asi fue suficiente como para hacer que Hinata soltara un pequeño grito de dolor. Causa de su golpe en la costilla.

\- ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó alarmado.

Tratando de ver el rostro de la chica, colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y se inclino un poco para ver su cara.

\- ¿Estás bien?- La miró lleno de culpabilidad.

\- S-sí.- Desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Estás segura?- Se puso recto y la miró con duda.

\- Lo digo en serio.- Sonrio con incomodidad.

Alzó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos. Fue imposible sorprenderse. Era el chico de hace tres días. Como no recordarlo. Sus hermosos ojos eran algo que resultaba imposible de olvidar.

\- Hmp... tu eres la chica de la otra vez...

Claro, no se sorprendió de que no recordara su nombre. Era algo normal de lo cual ya estaba acostumbrada, pero por alguna razón, esta vez había esperado que lo recordara.

\- Lo siento, tengo prisa.

Bajo la mirada y rodio al chico para poder pasar. Huyendo del lugar. No podiendo soportar estar un solo segundo mas en esa aula. No más cuando el punzante dolor de su costilla pedía a gritos ser atendido.

Naruto solo pudo ver un poco extrañado la silueta pequeña de Hinata mientras se perdía a la lejanía.

¿Qué fue lo que le había paso?

No le dio importancia y se dirigio a su pupitre para ver con alivio que ahí seguía su amado teléfono. Que suerte que nadie lo había tomado.

Se disponía a salir cuando vio algo que llamó su atención. Era una pequeña cartera de mano de un color beige.

Con un poco de duda, se agacho y la tomó entre sus manos para después abrirla y ver su contenido. Se extrañó al no ver casi nada. Busco entre los espacios y terminó descubriendo la credencial de la escuela. La saco y la miró con intereses.

\- Hyuga Hinata.- Susurro el nombre. Volteo la mirada y vio por donde la chica había desaparecido.

Había olvidado su cartera.

Pero que despistada.

Se alzó y salió corriendo del aula. Tratando de alcanzarla.

Salio del edificio de la escuela y con la mirada comenzó a buscar la silueta de la chica. Pero no la encontró.

La chica ya se había ido.

Vaya suerte.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado y comenzó a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento de la escuela. Si no llegaba a tiempo a su casa, su madre le haría pasar un infierno.

Lo mejor no era enojar a esa mujer. Su padre se lo había dejado muy claro.

.

.

.

Miró con terror el enorme moretón que tenía en la costilla izquierda. Tenía tonalidades moradas, azules y rojas. Además de lo enorme que estaba. Era del tamaño de su mano abierta. Fácilmente podía cubrirla con su palma.

Bajo su camisa una vez se había terminado de poner las vendas alrededor del golpe, y apoyó las manos en el lavabo. Mirando su reflejo.

¿Cómo era posible que haya permitido que le hicieran eso?

No solo eso, sino que también permitió que le robaran su tarjeta de crédito que su padre le había permitido tener al saber que era una chica responsable.

Ahora que iba a pensar de ella. Su padre tenía total control sobre sus gastos. Sabía que compraba y cuando lo hacía.

Todo lo que Shion se fuera a comprar con su tarjeta su padre lo sabría. Y lo peor de todo, es que toda la responsabilidad recaerá sobre ella.

¿Que iba a ser?

Shion jamás se la iba a regresar si ella se la pedia. No, mas bien jamas se la iba a regresar mientras tuviera dinero.

Decirle a su padre que la cancelarla no era una opción. Si se enterara, era capaz de poner una demanda por agresión, y no quería llegar hasta ese extremo.

\- Hija, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Los suaves toque en la puerta la alarmaron. Desesperada, guardo todas las cosas que había utilizado para tratar su golpe. Guardo la pomada y las pastillas desinflamatorias en el gabinete que habia detras del espejo. Tomó los envoltorios de las vendas que había utilizado y las tiró en el bote.

\- Hinata.- Volvió a tocar.

\- ¿Su-sucede algo, mamá?- Preguntó mientras escondía con un poco de papel los envoltorios de las vendas.

\- Desde que llegaste te la pasas ahi adentro. Sucedió algo.

\- N-no es nada. Solo no me siento bien.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- S-si. En un momento salgo.

\- Esta bien.- Algo dudosa, se apartó de la puerta. La miró por un tiempo y después se fue.

Al ya no escuchar los pasos de su madre, soltó un suspiro aliviada. No quería preocupar a su madre en lo que le pasaba. Si veía su moretón, entraría en pánico y se lo diría a su padre, y lo demás se saldría de control.

No quería eso.

Salio del baño después de un par de minutos. Entró a su cuarto y se dejó caer con cuidado en su cómoda cama boca abajo.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de que siempre la molestaran.

¿Desde cuando era así? Ya no lo recordaba. Creo que desde que era una simple niña.

\- _Enserio creíste que era amiga tuya porque de verdad quería tu amistad. Que ilusa._ -

Esas palabras de nuevo volvía a su cabeza como oleadas. No importaba cuantos años había por detrás, aun las recordaba como si fuera ese dia. Tan frescas que aún dolían.

Hundió la cabeza en su suave y reconfortante cama, tratando de ahuyentar todos sus pensamientos negativos. No tenía que pensar en eso de nuevo. No servía de nada.

Se levantó de mala gana y tomó con sus manos su mochila. Tenía que hacer la tarea. Estaba segura que si seguía acostada en la cama terminaria dormida.

Sacó sus libros y sus lápices. Fue entonces que mientras sacaba todas sus cosas se dio cuenta que faltaba algo.

Asustada, comenzó a revolver frenética todo el contenido de su mochila. Incluso tuvo que voltear su mochila para que todo su contenido se vaciara en su cama.

\- ¡No está!- Estaba asustada.- ¡Mi cartera no está!

.

.

.

\- Hyuga... Hinata...- Susurro el nombre de la chica con cuidado. Mirando con atención la foto de ella que estaba impresa en su credencial.

Apenas la recordaba. Era la chica de la otra vez. La que había estado sentada debajo del arbol que estaba detrás de la escuela.

La chica que le había resultado rara y sombría.

Cómo no pensarlo si su flequillo casi le cubría sus ojos. Debería cortarlo. ¿Como era que veía con ese cabello estorbando su vista?

¿De que color seria sus ojos? Nunca los habia visto. No solo por el hecho de que su fleco no se lo permitiera, sino porque, por alguna razón, ella siempre mantenía la vista hacia abajo. Como si no hubiera nada interesante que ver. Como si el piso fuera la primera maravilla del mundo.

Que rara.

\- ¡Naruto, la comida esta lista!

La fuerte y aguda voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Enseguida le contestó con "Ahorita bajo". Después de todo, no quería que su madre estuviera todo el rato gritando que la comida estaba lista.

Tomo impulso y se puso de pie. Dejo la credencial en el buro de noche que tenia aun lado de su cama y con paso calmado salió de su habitación. No antes de darle una última mirada a la credencial encima de su buro de noche.

Duró unos largos segundos mirando la credencial. Sin ningún pensamiento en mente. Todo en blanco. Sin una expresión en su rostro.

Volteo la mirada y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

No dandole importancia al extraña sensación que había estado sintiendo.

¿Qué era? Curiosidad, duda.

No lo sabía. Y no le importaba. Más bien, no le tomaba atención.

.

.

.

Lamento la tardanza. Si, es muy corto pero algo es algo. Prometo que el próximo capítulo de esta historia sera mas largo. Es solo que quería darle un poco de espacio a ellos dos antes de empezar a hacerlos interactuar entre ellos.

Como ven, no me fui por Sakura o Ino para que fuera la antagonista. Sino Shion. Es un personaje que la verdad, no me interesa. No siento nada por el. Así que no me importa si es un personaje bueno o malo ni me interesa como lo hago interactuar xD

No se que pensaran ante la escena de bullying. A mi parecer, salió un poco de telenovela pero no importa, creo que de verdad si llega a pasar en la vida real.

Tengan un poco de paciencia con Hinata. Además de tener una personalidad tranquila y serena, es tímida. Así que, que sea victima del bullying la afecta muy profundo. Poco a poco irá desarrollándose como personaje para ser alguien más fuerte y decidida.

Eso es todo.

Sin más ni menos, nos leemos hasta la próxima. Adios.

PD: Lamento todos los errores ortográficos y/o incoherencias.


	3. Capítulo 2

.

\- Hinata, ¿No cenaras?- Pregunto extrañada su madre al ver que traía colgada su mochila en su hombro y que se dirigía a la salida.

Hinata al escuchar a su madre, paró secamente y la miró nerviosa, sin tener una excusa en la mente. La verdad, es que tenía miedo de ver a su padre a la cara, más bien vergüenza. No podía verlo después de que Shion le quito la tarjeta de crédito. Se sentía tan patética y avergonzada.

\- L-lo siento, esta vez no. Tengo que... eh... organizar algunas cosas que me encargó el profesor.- No le gustaba mentir, pero era su única opción.

\- Ya veo. No te esfuerces demasiado. Llama si llegaras tarde.

\- Esta bien.- Le sonrió agradecida por su preocupación. Había veces como esta que el amor infinito que su madre le tenía era como un bálsamo para su destrozado cuerpo y corazón.- Nos vemos.- Salió y dándole los buenos días al chofer se adentro al auto.

La noche no había sido para nada agradable, ya que, debido al fuerte golpe que tenía en su costilla, cualquier movimiento o toque superficial le dolía a horrores. En toda la noche no había podido acomodarse y conciliar el sueño. Estaba desvelada y se cargaba unas ojeras horribles, siendo cubiertas por un poco de maquillaje.

Debido a que Shion le había quitado todo su dinero ese día no podría comer nada. No se había atrevido a pedirle dinero a sus padres ya que tenía miedo de que le preguntaran el motivo de que ya no tuviera dinero. No estaba lista para enfrentarse a ellos y decirles la verdad. Solo mostraria lo patética que era.

El auto se detuvo y supo que ya habían llegado. La puerta del coche se abrio y dandole las gracias al chofer se adentro al enorme edificio.

Konoha High School. La prestigiosa escuela en donde solo los más inteligentes y ricos podían entrar. Más ricos que nada, pensó Hinata. El costo en la escuela sobrepasaba los 100,000 yenes (Como 16 mil pesos) tan sólo en los libros y el uniforme. Era un total lujo poder ingresar en la escuela como becado. Pero un sufrimiento si lo logras. Ella había visto con sus propios ojos cómo los alumnos humillaban a los becados solo por pertenecer a una clase económica más baja.

Como si eso importaba.

Al llegar a su salón, apretó con fuerza la correa de su mochila, como si con eso tomara fuerzas y coraje. Tomó el picaporte y deslizó la puerta. Inmediatamente al entrar, el salón se cayó en un silencio sepulcral. Las miradas cayeron sobre ella sin ninguna discreción. Los murmullos comenzaron a sonar haciendo que el horror la invadiera. Sus piernas temblaban, sentía la necesidad de salir huyendo, pero no podía.

Bajo la mirada y con paso acelerado se dirigio a su pupitre. En todo momento las miradas la siguieron, ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultarlo. Las risas y las miradas llenas de burla era algo que la siguieron en todo momento. Tan solo llegó a su pupitre se hundió entre su brazos. Como si con eso se pudiera ocultar de todo. Una muralla que la protegiera.

Las voces de los alumnos solo hacían eco en su cabeza, haciendo que se escondiera más, rogando y suplicando que los voces desaparecieran.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Saludó de manera efusiva una voz a todos los que estaban en el salón.

\- Callate, haces el ridiculo, Usuratonkachi.- Gruño Sasuke mientras pasaba a su lado con cara llena de molestia.

\- ¡Qué dijiste!- Gruño molesto ante sus palabras.

Sasuke pasó de largo, ignorándolo, algo que molestó más a su escandaloso amigo. Ambos caminaron rumbo a sus respectivos pupitres entre un escándalo que provocaba Naruto ante sus constantes reclamos. Reclamos que fueron ignorados por el sereno y frío Sasuke.

Hinata simplemente los miraba de reojo, asomando un ojo de la improvisada muralla que había hecho con sus brazos. Sin embargo los ignoró y se escondió de nuevo en su muro.

El profesor no tardó en llegar, pronto las clases comenzaron y las lecciones del día solo lograban ajetreada. Por motivo de sus constantes faltas, había veces que no lograba entender del todo de lo que hablaba el profesor. Esta era una de esas veces.

Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que tendría que ir a la biblioteca a repasar un poco para no quedarse atrás. No podía dejar que sus calificaciones sufrieran un descenso, su padre la mataría si se enteraba que no estaba teniendo las mejores calificaciones. Tomando en cuenta que desde pequeña había tenido un profesor privado que le enseñaba después de la escuela.

Se sobresalto de su silla al escuchar el sonido escandaloso que provocaba la campana. Las clases habían terminado y ahora era tiempo del descanso. Tomo su mochila y sacó un par de cuadernos que le servirán para repasar.

Se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar el sonoro rugido que había provocado su estómago, anunciando que tenía hambre. Tal vez no había sido buena idea irse sin desayunar.

Tomó sus cuadernos y se puso de pie una vez había comprobado que no había nadie a los alrededores. Asomo la cabeza fuera del salón con precaución y al ver que no había nadie salió y se encamino a la biblioteca.

Empujó con suavidad la puerta de la biblioteca y asomo su cabeza para comprobar que estuviera solo. Entro y busco con la mirada un lugar tranquilo en donde pudiera leer y no ser vista. Camino por los estantes llenos de libros, con diferentes secciones de género. El paraíso para un amante a la lectura.

Se detuvo al ver una mesa sola cerca de un ventanal que daba una hermosa vista hacia un jardín que nunca antes había visto. Jalo una silla y contempló el pequeño jardín que había afuera. Estaba lleno de pequeñas flores coloridas, un gran arbol que daba una tranquilizadora y refrescante sombra, ideal para detenerte y descansar un rato debajo del arbol, y detrás de todo había un muro enorme de concreto que definía el límite de la escuela.

Habia encontrado su nuevo lugar favorito.

Colocar sus cuadernos en la mesa y después fue a buscar los libros que iba a necesitar para estudiar. Al tenerlos en la mano regresó y comenzó con su lectura.

Habia estado tan metida que ni se dio cuenta que la campana había sonado. Al pasar el tiempo, se dio cuenta que sus párpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados, producto de su desvelo de la noche anterior.

Se dio un par de palmaditas en sus mejillas para alejar el sueño y se volvió a concentrar en estudiar. No tenía tiempo para dormir.

.

\- ¡Que sueño~!- Bostezo Naruto mientras caminaba de mala gana a la salida.

\- ¡Aun tienes sueño, te quedaste dormido en la clase de Yamato!- Enfurruño Sasuke ante sus palabras. ¡Es que era un gato!

\- ¡No molestes, ayer no dormí bien porque no pude matar a ese maldito jefe de nivel!

\- Siempre sera un Usuratonkachi.- No le dio importancia y se acomodo la mochila para comenzar a adelantarse. Estaba teniendo miedo de que la estupidez de contagiara.

\- ¡Que dijiste!- Alzó el puño molesto listo para golpearlo pero algo llamo su atención al pasar por un montón de arbustos que rodeaban todo la barda de la escuela. Miro con detalle y se dio cuenta que pegado a el enorme muro, había pegadas enredaderas que escondían algo. ¿Desde cuando estaban ahí? Nunca se había dado cuenta. Tal vez porque los arbustos los cubría por completo.

Volteo la mirada y vio como su amigo se alejaba más de lo que ya estaba. Estiró los labios en duda. Iba o no iba.

\- ...

¡Que se jodiera Sasuke, él iba a ir! ¿Que tenía de malo ir a dar un vistazo?

Salto los arbustos y estiró la mano para hacer a un lado las enredaderas. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un pequeño sendero lleno de enredaderas que cubrían un arco de metal. Era un largo camino que te llevaba a un lugar que él nunca había visto. Sonrio y dio un paso decidido a averiguar hacia dónde era que te llevaba ese camino.

El lugar estaba un poco oscuro ya que los rayos del sol no lograban pasar por las enredaderas. Habia un monton de hojas secas en el piso, supuso que nadie lo limpiaba por el hecho de que no sabían de su existencia. Mientras más caminaba podía distinguir una luz que iluminaba el fin del camino, aceleró el paso y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que no se enredara con las enredaderas que estaban colgando.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el hermoso jardín que había. No era tan grande como los demás pero sin lugar a dudas era el más hermoso y relajante, con tan solo verlo te calmaba. Estaba cubierto de pasto y pequeños arbustos, un enorme árbol que daba un gran sombra, ideal para acostarte y dormir un rato, y decorando el pasto había pequeñas flores coloridas que incrementaban la belleza del jardín.

Se acercó a paso calmado mientras contemplaba todos los detalles. El lugar no era muy grande pero sin duda alguna este sería su nuevo lugar favorito.

¿Por qué nadie sabía de su existencia? Se notaba que nadie había estado en ese lugar en bastante tiempo. Las hojas secas que caían del arbol por motivo del otoño se iban acumulando hasta el punto de casi no dejar ver el pasto. Alguno que otro arbusto estaba comenzando a marchitarse. La estructura del muro con bellos decorados estaban desgastados, se notaba que nadie lo había mantenido en bastante tiempo. Era como ver unas ruinas bellamente conservadas.

Se puso debajo de la sombra que proyectaba el árbol y miro lo alto e imponente que era, ¿Cómo cuánto media? Tal vez como unos 8 metros.

Una rafaga de viento hizo que agachara la mirada y abrazara su cuerpo. El viento ya comenzaba a ser frío, demostrando que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

El sonido de una ventana zumbando hizo que se diera vuelta y mirara por donde provenía. Al no ver nada comenzó a caminar más allá del jardín, más exactamente al final, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el árbol. Al irse acercando se dio cuenta que si, efectivamente había un ventanal en la pared que se encontraba abierta y que por culpa del fuerte viento había comenzado a zumbar.

Estiró la mano y tomó ambos pestillos, listo para cerrarlas pero cuando volteo la mirada se dio cuenta que no se encontraba solo.

Una chica.

Una chica se encontraba tranquilamente dormida usando sus brazos como si se trataran de almohadas. No podía verle la cara ya que miraba hacia la otra dirección. Otra rafaga de viento hizo que las ventanas zumbarán y que él bajara la cabeza para protegerse del viento.

Pudo ver como los sedosos cabellos de la chica se mecían al compás del viento. Era como si danzaran en una bella pieza de vals.

Ante el repentino frío, la chica soltó un pequeño quejido y se movió, haciendo que Naruto se asustará, temiendo de que se hubiera despertado. Sin embargo, solo se acomodo, mostrando por fin su cara.

Piel tersa y blanca, pestañas largas y abundantes, nariz pequeña y respingada, finos labios de un bello tono rosa pastel y unas mejillas invadidas de un rojo que las adornaban. Tal vez por el frío, pensó.

Por algún motivo, sintió curiosidad ante la chica. Solo curiosidad, preguntándose qué era lo que hacía ahí dormida tomando en cuenta que ya la mayoría se debe de haber ido a sus casas.

Apoyó su peso en el marco de la ventana y alzó su cuerpo para pasar fácilmente entre la ventana. En silencio, miró detalladamente a la chica dormir. Por extraño que parezca, su figura, su silueta, ella, resultaba enigmático mirarla. Era como si no pudieras o no quisieras apartar la mirada de ella. Algo, algo que desconocía te atraía a ella. Tal vez por la manera tan calmada y relajada que dormía, dando una vista placentera.

Otra rafaga de viento paso por la ventana, impactando contra su cuerpo, haciendo que se abrazara por culpa del frío. Escucho como la chica soltaba otro quejido y se volvía a acomodar.

\- Hpm...- Achino los ojos y miró con más detalle a la chica y fue cuando se dio cuenta que era la misma chica de ayer. La chica que había olvidado su cartera.

Apresurado, tomo su mochila y sacó de su interior la cartera. Por suerte la había traído. Luego, solo se le quedó mirando, debatiendo si despertarla o no. Frunció el ceño en duda, no sabía si era buena idea despertarla. Tenía malas experiencias al despertar a alguien, Sasuke siempre lo golpeaba, Sakura tambien, Ino también, ¡Hasta su madre lo golpeaba por despertarla!, no, mejor no. Solo dejaría la cartera aun lado de ella y se iba a ir. Si, eso iba a hacer.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de un teléfono en llamada. Busco con la mirada y se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que ellos dos. El sonido provenía de el bolsillo de su chamarra escolar. Con un poco de duda, se acercó y sacó con cuidado el teléfono del bolsillo. En la pantalla claramente pudo ver la palabra de "Mamá".

Era su madre, lo más seguro preocupada al ver que no llegaba, ya que, ya tenía más de media hora de que había terminado la escuela. Estiró la mano con duda, no muy seguro de despertarla, pero el insistente sonido de la llamada hizo que al final tocará con delicadeza su hombro y la meciera.

\- Oye, la escuela ya termino. Te están llamando.- La sacudió un poco más fuerte al ver que no se despertaba.- ¡Oye!- Era de naturaleza escandalosa e impaciente, así que al ver que no resultaba comenzó a llamarla de manera escandalosa.

Poco a poco los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a abrirse, acoplándose a la repentina luz que la invadía. Soltó un bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas, le dolía el cuello y se sentía desorientada.

\- ¡Por fin despiertas!

Ante la repentina voz, dio un salto de su asiento y volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz. Grande fue su susto al tener el rostro de un chico tan cerca del suyo. Prácticamente a solo centímetros. El color rapidamente subio a sus mejillas, adornando tiernamente sus mejillas de un rojo escarlata.

\- Y-yo, e-eh, b-bueno...- Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, su respiración se había acelerado y de pronto sentía calor en todo su cuerpo.

\- Ya era hora de que despertaras, te están llamando y ya es tarde.- Mostró su teléfono en donde la hora se podía ver, ya que, la llamada ya se había cortado.

\- ¡Las tres!- Se sobresaltó alterada al ver la hora que era.- ¡Ya es muy tarde!

Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, que solo la miraba extrañado.

\- ¡Mu-muchas gracias p-por despertarme!- Dio una pequeña inclinación y apresurada se dio la vuelta para irse corriendo a su salón por sus demás cosas.

\- ¡Espera, tu...- Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se había ido.- Tu teléfono...

.

Corría por los pasillos apresurada, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a el salón. Sus padres la iban a matar. Sin duda debían de estar preocupados por su retraso, más cuando ni siquiera había llamado para decirles que iba a llegar tarde y encima que no respondía el teléfono.

Al llegar al salón rápidamente llegó a su pupitre y apenas llegó a su lugar se detuvo abruptamente al ver la escena que tenía en frente.

\- M-mis... mi-mis cosas...- Miro horrorizada como todas sus cosas estaban destrozadas y desacomodadas. Su pupitre estaba completamente sucio, lleno de palabras ofensivas escritas sobre el.

Lo rodeo y miro como sus cosas que habían estado dentro de su mochila estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Su estuche para lapices estaba abierto y las cosas que habían estado dentro regadas por todo el lugar. Sus libros estaban abiertos sobre el piso totalmente maltratados y sus demás cosas estaban igual de destrozadas.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, sus pupilas temblaban, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida, sentía un nudo en la garganta y una presión axfisiante en el pecho que le impedía respirar bien.

Rabia, impotencia, era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Se sentía tan impotente y patética, sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas correrían por sus mejillas y no por la tristeza, sino por la impotencia que sentía.

Otra vez, otra vez había permitido que esto pasara. Otra vez había permitido que la humillaran como si se tratara de un objeto sin valor, como si no fuera un humano.

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza para impedir que las lágrimas salieran, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el rastro de lágrimas recorría con insistencia sus pómulos.

Se agacho y comenzó a recoger todo, con la cabeza gacha mientra que pequeños hipidos salían de su garganta. Se negaba a llorar de manera tan lamentable. No iba a seguir despreciándose más de lo que ya lo hacía. Metió todas sus cosas en su mochila y del bolsillo de su falda saco un pequeño pañuelo que siempre cargaba con ella por si las dudas. Lo colocó en su pupitre y comenzó a pasarlo por todo el lugar, limpiando todo rastro de plumón que había en el.

Estaba tan metida en ello que no escucho los pasos escandalosos que se escuchaban fuera del salón.

\- ¡Oye!- Exclamo con fuerza mientras abría de un portazo la puerta, haciendo que Hinata soltara un pequeño grito por el susto.

\- ¿Q-que ne-necesita?- Lo volteo a ver mientras apretaba con fuerza el pañuelo en sus manos.

\- Te fuiste tan deprisa que ni siquiera me dejaste devolverte tu celular.-Le estiro el celular una vez estuvo a un lado de ella.

\- Oh, g-gracias.- Lo tomo mientras se colocaba en una posición en donde Naruto no podía tener una buena visión de su pupitre.

\- ¡Oh, antes de que se me olvide!- Hinata miro confundida como Naruto esculcaba de manera frenética su mochila. A los segundos, de ella sacó una cartera que inmediatamente reconoció.

\- ¡M-mi cartera!

\- Si, la otra vez la encontré tirada. Tenía adentro tu credencial del colegio, por eso se que es tuya.

\- Gracias.- La tomo con los dedos y se le quedo viendo llena de alivio.

\- No hay de que. Bueno, hasta luego.- Se despidió con la mano y se giró sobre sus talones para comenzar a caminar a la salida.

\- ¡Di-disculpa... eh...- Su voz se hizo débil al tener la mirada de Naruto sobre ella.- ¿Co-cómo te llamas?- Bajo la mirada nerviosa ante la mirada que Naruto le daba.

\- No lo recuerdas.- Se sintió algo ofendido pero lo entendía ya que era la segunda vez que hablaban.- NA-RU-TO.- Lo deletreo de manera en que sus labios se movieran de manera exagerada.- Recuerdalo.

\- ¡S-sí, lo siento...!

Naruto alzó una ceja confundido al ver su extraño comportamiento, es como si le tuviera aprensión. ¿Tanto miedo daba?

\- Oye, ¿Te doy miedo?

\- Eh...- Lo miro confundida.

\- Es que no dejas de temblar como si te trataras de un Chihuaha, tartamudeas como si me tuvieras miedo y todo el tiempo desvías la mirada. Eres una chica muy rara.- Era de naturaleza torpe y directa, es por eso que no se midió al decir sus palabras.

\- Y-ya veo... lo siento.- Bajó la mirada desanimada. Un poco lastimada, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- B-bueno.. yo...

\- Si que eres rara.- Alzó la mirada hacia el techo tratando de recordar algo. Ante dicha acción, Hinata lo imito, preguntándose qué era lo que veía.- Hi...Hinata... verdad.- Bajo la mirada mientras lo decía en tono dudoso.

\- Aun lo recuerdas.- Lo miró asombrada.

\- Si, bueno, en tu credencial venía. No sabia que eras de la familia Hyuga.- Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con curiosidad.

\- Si, bueno...- Desvió la mirada. ¿Como decirle que era la hija mayor del actual presidente y en consecuencia la futura cabeza?- Y t-tú... eh... eres de la familia Na-namikaze.

\- ¡Exacto!

Ambos guardaron silencio. Hinata no tenía nada más que decir y a Naruto no se le ocurría nada, algo que era extraño ya que siempre tenía algo de qué hablar ya sea algo irrelevante o tonto pero siempre podía dar una charla amena con alguien. Era de naturaleza sociable, era raro que no supiera tratar con ella.

Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba de manera nervioso todo su alrededor, como si no supiera hacer otra cosa. Por su parte, Hinata había dejado recargado su cuerpo sobre su pupitre, evitando que Naruto lo viera. Aun podia apreciarse sobre el algunas palabras. No quería que él lo viera.

\- ¿Qué escondes detrás?- Pregunto extrañado Naruto mientras trataba de mirar detrás de Hinata.

Ante sus pregunta, entro en panico. Movió de manera frenética sus manos detrás de ella, tratando de ocultar lo que había.

\- ¡N-nada!

Naruto alzó una ceja confundido, sin entender su comportamiento. Justo cuando iba a comentar el sonido del teléfono de Hinata lo interrumpió. Hinata lo tomo aun tratando de esconder su pupitre.

\- _Bueno._

\- _¡Dios! ¿Por qué no contestabas las llamadas?_ \- Preguntó su madre con un toque de reproche y alivio, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera culpable.

\- _L-lo siento. Me quede dormida en la biblioteca, por eso no contestaba las llamadas._

\- _No importa, solo ten cuidado. Y es mejor que regreses, tu padre está muy preocupado._

\- _Si, lo hare. Nos vemos._ \- Colgó la llamada, alzó la mirada y vio como Naruto se le quedaba viendo, haciendo que volviera a bajar la mirada.- Y-yo ya me tengo que ir y... eh... bueno...

\- ¡Ah, sí, claro...! Nos vemos... después.

\- Si.- Le sonrió de manera tímida y después se dio la vuelta para tomar sus cosas y de manera rápida borrar lo que estaba escrito sobre su pupitre.- Bye.- Se volvió a despedir cuando paso por su lado y dándole una vaga pero tímida sonrisa abandonó el salón.

Naruto permaneció parado unos segundos viendo por donde se había ido Hinata, por una extraña razón, se sentía incómodo y aliviado a la misma vez. Incómodo por la situación que había experimentado al estar con Hinata a solas y aliviado por ya no sentir ese sentimiento. Era raro, nunca se había sentido de ese modo con una persona. Siempre había tenido una gran facilidad para hablar y tener algo que hacer cuando conocía a una persona nueva, pero con ella era diferente. Era como si estuviera en blando, como si no pudiera moverse por miedo a hacer algo mal, como si temiera decir o hacer algún movimiento que la asustara. Era como una gato asustadizo. Siempre evadía el contacto visual, siempre veía el suelo como si fuera la gran maravilla, tartamudeaba, siempre tiene la mejillas sonrojadas como si todo el tiempo estuviera resfriada.

Era raro. Era la única manera en lo que podía describir cuando estaba con ella. Era como estar en un ambiente desconocido. Como si se saliera fuera de su confort.

Tal vez eso era. Ella era alguien serena y retacada, él, él era hiperactivo e inquieto. Un alma salvaje. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no podía comportarse como lo hacía con los demás. Sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas, polos opuestos se podría decir. Su comportamiento era algo que tal vez a la chica le ha de parecer rudo y brusco, tal vez por eso le tenía miedo.

Eran completamente **Opuestos**.

\- Hyuga Hinata...- Susurro su nombre en un susurro. Por alguna extraña razón, esa chica le atraía de una forma desconocida.

¿Curiosidad? No lo sabía y no le importaba..., por el momento.

Se ajustó la correa de la mochila en el hombro bien y se dio la vuelta para irse de una vez a su casa. Lo más seguro es que apenas llegara su madre lo regañaría por llegar tarde y tal vez Sasuke lo mataría por abandonarlo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir del salón una inmensa curiosidad lo invadió al recordar que la chica había estado tratando de ocultar algo. Un poco indeciso, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el pupitre que era de ella. Al llegar y verlo, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente manchado de tinta, como cuando tratabas de borrar y terminabas solo esparciendo por todo el lugar.

Achino los ojos al ver que había cosas escritas en el, casi no se veían porque estaban difuminadas pero al irlo descifrando se dio cuenta que decían palabras ofensivas.

Pudrete. Ojalá te mueras. Mosca muerta. Ciega. Ojos de bicho. Sawako. Puta barata. Perra. Lameculos. Palabras como esas eran palabras que constantemente se repetían.

Pasmado y horrorizado, miro por donde Hinata se había ido.

Esto solo significaba...

.

Ok, solo diré que a partir de este capítulo comenzaré a llevar las cosas un poco más fuertes. En este capítulo lo quise hacer un poco más suave, un momento solo para ellos para que se iniciara el inicio de su relación.

En los próximos capítulos iré metiendo ya a los demás personajes que serán cruciales para la historia. Un pequeño spoiler es que habrá un poco de SasuHina. No mucho, será más amistoso que romantico.

Tratare de actualizar pronto. El próximo capítulo me está emocionando al estarlo ya estructurando, ya que, por fin entraran Sakura e Ino y por fin se verá a Naruto más interesado en Hinata. Además de que creo que habrá un pequeño acercamiento entre Sasuke y Hinata.

Ellos dos me parece que en el Manga/Anime se hubieran llevado bien al tener personalidades tranquilas y calladas. Es una lastima que Kishimoto jamás profundizara demasiado a los personajes secundarios, claro ejemplo es Hinata. Pero bueno, ya no me quejo y mejor me despido.

Hasta la próxima.

PD: Lamento cualquier error e/o incoherencia.


	4. Capitulo 3

.

Apenas puso un pie en su casa, y los regaños de su padre la invadieron por completo. Se encogió en su lugar sin poder dar ni un argumento. Después de todo era culpa suya haberse quedado dormida en la biblioteca.

\- Querido, tampoco es para tanto. Solo se quedó dormida. – Lo interrumpió su madre al ver que no dejaba de regañarla. Puso una mano en el pecho de su esposo para que entendiera que ahora ella se haría cargo y después dio unos pasos hacia delante para estar más cerca de su hija. – Disculpa a tu padre, solo trata de entender que nos preocupaste demasiado. – Le tomó las manos con suavidad, haciendo que Hinata levantara la mirada y la viera a los ojos. – Trata de tener más cuidado. Sí.

\- Si, lo siento mucho.

Su madre sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después darse la vuelta y darle una mirada severa a su esposo. Este solo se aclaró la garganta para después dirigirse a su hija.

\- Ya escuchaste a tu madre, ten más cuidado. – Le dedicó una casi inexistente sonrisa y después se dio la vuelta para continuar con su tedioso papeleo que aún le quedaba.

Su madre y ella solo soltaron pequeñas risas ante el comportamiento de su padre. Después de todo, ambas sabían que Hyuga Hiashi no era muy expresivo.

\- ¿Quieres comer? – Preguntó su madre.

\- Si.

\- Pediré que te calienten la comida. – Le dio otro beso en la mejilla y después se introdujo en la cocina.

Al no tener a sus padres cerca, soltó un suspiro aliviado y después posó con delicadeza su mano en la lesión que tenía en la costilla. Apenas la tocó y no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de dolor. No estaba segura si ella a un podría controlar el dolor o si era mejor ir a un hospital.

Desechó de inmediato la idea de ir al hospital. Sus padres de inmediato se darían cuenta si iba al hospital. No era buena idea. Era mejor tratárselo ella misma.

.

\- Ya llegué. – Aventó las llaves de la casa en el mueble que estaba a un lado de la puerta y cuando alzó la mirada el potente zapato de su madre se impactó con fuerza sobre su rostro. - ¡¿A qué vino eso?! – Exclamó ofendido y molesto mientras se trataba de poner de pie.

\- ¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?! – Su madre estaba parada enfrente de él, sin un zapato y con su padre detrás dándole ánimos en silencio. – Le llamamos a Sasuke y dijo que habías desaparecido. ¿Dónde te metiste?

\- ¡Estaba en la escuela, ya! – Se puso de pie sobándose la cara.

\- ¡Mentiroso!

\- ¡No miento!

\- ¡Tu odias estar en la escuela, crees que te creeré!

\- ¡Ya no dramatices, ya estoy aquí! – Pasó por un lado de su madre y dejó la mochila en el sillón. – Estaré en mi habitación. – Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

\- Algo le pasó. – Comentó su padre.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Lo miró con duda.

\- No es normal que actué de esa manera. Algo le inquieta.

Kushina ante las palabras de su esposo miró hacia la dirección en donde Naruto había desaparecido, preocupada.

.

Apenas entró en su habitación, y se dejó caer en su cama boca arriba, mirando el blanco techo de su cuarto. El recuerdo de la chica aún perduraba en su mente. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era lo que había visto escrito en su pupitre.

Por los diferentes tipos de letras que había podido apreciar, no se trataba de una sola persona. Al menos habían sido como seis o ocho personas las que habían escrito en el pupitre. Sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono y miró la imagen que le había tomado.

¿Por qué alguien haría esto? ¿Qué ganaban con hacer esto? No lo entendía. ¿Por qué alguien sería capaz de decirle tales palabras a esa chica? No era mala persona. Al menos eso es lo que él había visto. Si, era un poco rara, pero era buena persona.

Entonces… ¿Por qué le hacían esto?

De verdad le molestaba. Le molestaba que hubiera personas tan despreciables que les divertía despreciando a la demás gente.

Desperdicio de gente.

Pero lo que más le molestaba, es que ella no dijera nada. Al contrario de decirle a los profesores, solo lo escondía. Como si creyendo que solo era su problema y que nadie más tenía que interferir. Como si de verdad estuviera bien lo que le hacían. Como si no le importara.

Eso lo molestaba más de lo que creía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota para no pedir ayuda? ¿Es qué estaba bien con lo que le pasaba? ¿De verdad no le molestaba?

\- ¡Tonta! – Gritó frustrado.

Le frustraba la manera de pensar que tenía, le frustraba saber que no le importaba, que le pareciera bien y que no dijera nada. ¡Es que era masoquista! Era la única explicación que se le ocurría.

Se agarró la cabeza, como si de la nada le fuera a doler. Todo esto solo hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Además… a él que le importaba. No era asunto suyo. No tenía por qué preocuparse de ello. Ella tenía que poder defenderse, si no, quien lo haría.

\- …

Ese era el problema, nadie lo haría. Este era el maldito problema, ella pensaba que solo era su problema, que nadie le ayudaría. Por eso no pedía ayuda. Este era el problema del Bullying. Te hacían sentir miserable, sin importancia, sin valor alguno que hacía que tú mismo lo creyeras.

Te destrozaban por dentro y por fuera.

Le haría entender que no era la basura que le habían escrito en su pupitre. Le haría entender que valía más que los hijos de puta que habían escrito tal basura de ella.

Incluso si era por las malas.

.

Ese día apenas tuvo fuerzas para levantarse. Le dolía a horror su lesión en la costilla. Ayer en la noche había cambiado los vendajes y se había untado un poco más de pomada. Incluso se había tomado una pastilla para calmar el dolor, pero solo fue por un lapso. Al terminar el efecto, volvió y con más fuerza. Tal vez si debía de ir al hospital y ver por qué le dolía tanto.

Pero no por ahora, tenía que vestirse rápido y bajar a comer por qué como ayer, no tendría dinero para pagar la comida. Tal vez antes de irse podía tomar algo de la alacena y llevársela a la escuela. Si es que podía alcanzar a tomar algo.

.

Al terminar de comer, de manera discreta y en silencio, entró en la cocina y abrió la alacena como si de robar se tratara. Inmediatamente al ver el contenido sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Había una dotación entera de rollos de canela. ¿Cómo nunca los vio antes?

\- Hinata-sama.

Dio un brinco por el susto, causando que el paquete que había tomado cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? No debería de tomar ya el auto. – Preguntó el Chef ejecutivo.

\- S-sí, solo que tenía antojo de algo dulce. – Se agachó y tomó el paquete de rollos de canela. – No se lo digas a mis padres. No les gusta que coma cosas dulces muy en la mañana. – Le sonrió de manera tímida. Como si con ella tratara de ocultar la travesura que había hecho.

\- No se preocupe Hinata-sama. – Le sonrió de manera amable y después hizo una pequeña reverencia para después darse la vuelta y seguir con lo suyo.

Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio al irse el chef. Guardó la caja de rollos de canela en su mochila y después salió apresurada para tomar el auto e irse a la escuela.

.

Llegó a la escuela antes que Sasuke, vaya, tenían que darle un premio. Incluso el salón entero lo miraron extrañados al ver que había llegado sin Sasuke. Les sonrió de manera vacía y fue a su pupitre. Desde que había visto las palabras escritas en el pupitre de la chica, ahora ya no sabía que pensar de sus compañeros. Nunca pensó que sus compañeros y amigos fueran capaces de tales cosas imperdonables.

Ahora miraba a todo el salón de manera analítica, tratando de encontrar al culpable de tal herejía.

\- Naruto, buenos días.

Ante la mención de su nombre, alzó la mirada y se encontró con las lavandas ojos de Shion. Sonrió de manera tensa y le devolvió el saludo.

\- Buenos días Shion.

\- Hoy no vienes con Sasuke. – Buscó al nombrado con la mirada.

\- No. Me levanté temprano así que no me lo encontré en la entrada.

\- Es muy raro que te levantes antes que Sasuke. – Rio de manera suave y Naruto solo se limitó a soltar pequeñas risas incómodas. Ante esto Shion lo vio extrañada. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Naruto.

\- Siento que estas algo tenso. No desprendes la alegría de siempre.

\- T-tú crees. – Volvió a sonreír de manera incómoda.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Curioso, guió su mirada hacia el sonido, causando que sus ojos se encontraran con Hinata.

Al verla, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Tenía que hablar seriamente con esa chica.

Alzó la mirada y de inmediato la sonrisa que tenía murió al ver la mirada llena de burla y mofa que los ojos de Shion le dedicaban a Hinata. Solo entonces fue consciente de todo el silencio que inundaba el salón. Recorrió su mirada por todo el salón, por todos sus amigos y solo entonces fue consciente de las miradas llenas de mofa que le profesaban a Hinata. ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta?

¿Desde cuándo tenía una venda en los ojos que le impedían ver?

Volvió su mirada a la pequeña figura de la chica y vio como se hacía pequeña en su asiento a causa de las miradas. Tragó pesadamente y se giró hacia Shion.

\- Shion. – La nombrada lo volteo a ver. – ¿La conoces? – Se refirió a Hinata, causando que Shion pestañara sorprendida.

\- N-no del todo. Solo de vista. – Rio nerviosa. – Nunca antes había hablado con ella.

A pesar de sus palabras, Naruto no le creyó. Algo le decía que estaba mintiendo.

\- Es extraño que preguntes por ella. – Lo miró con curiosidad.

\- E-es solo que ayer me la topé. Solo era una pregunta curiosa. – Bajó la mirada y de reojo miró como Hinata se encogía en su lugar por las miradas.

.

Las clases habían pasado demasiado lento, más lento de lo que generalmente le parecían. Ese día en particular, por primera vez sintió que algo no estaba bien en la clase. Todo el mundo, a espaldas del profesor, murmuraban un millón de cosas que él no pudo entender. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ver que las personas que estaban fuera del murmullo solo ignoraban lo que sucedía. Y entre toda esa gente se encontraban sus amigos. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba ignoraban todo lo que pasaba, como si de verdad no estuvieran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando. Y lo que más lo alteraba, es que, él también había formado parte de ellos.

\- Naruto… ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Sasuke al ver que se iba por su lado.

\- Y-yo… iré al baño. No tardó. – Mintió mientras caminaba con la mente en otro lado. De verdad sentía que apenas abría los ojos y se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

En realidad, no iba al baño, en realidad solo estaba siguiendo los pasos de la chica. Había visto como había tomado su mochila para luego desaparecer por los pasillos. La había perdido de vista, pero por una extraña razón presentía que se iba a encontrar en la biblioteca, en el mismo lugar en donde la había visto ayer.

Pasó por unas máquinas expendedoras y sin poder evitarlo su estómago gruñó. Soltó un suspiro y decidió por comprar algo. Tomó una bebida de naranja y un sándwich y continuó con su camino.

Abrió de manera lenta la puerta de la biblioteca y sin hacer mucho ruido llegó al mismo lugar del otro día. Justo como pensaba, ella se encontraba ahí, cómodamente sentada comiendo… ¿Rollos de canela?

¿Por qué solo comía rollos de canela? Es más, por qué no había ido a la cafetería a comprar algo mejor. Eso no la iba a llenar.

Se escondió entre un estante de libros y solo se limitó a sacar su cabeza para ver por el rabillo de su ojo su delicada figura.

Solo se dedicaba a comer de manera lenta y educada la pequeña porción de rollos de canela. Aun a pesar de ser un paquete entero, en su interior solo había como tres rollos de canela. Bueno, el tamaño era considerable, pero aun así no creía que con eso la iba a llenar.

Se escondió más en su escondite al ver que ella se levantaba y se alejaba del lugar. Algo extrañado salió al ver que ella se había ido. Llegó al lugar en donde había estado comiendo y tomó la envoltura del rollo de canela que se había comido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes comer esto si tiene tanta azúcar? – Miró como sus dedos se embarraban del glaseado del pan. – Y mi mamá se quejaba de que yo no comía saludable. – Dejó la envoltura en su lugar.

Arrugó el ceño y dejó aun lado de la caja en donde contenían los rollos de canela la lata de jugo de naranja que había comprado en la máquina expendedora.

Al escuchar los pasos de la chica acercándose otra vez, de manera rápida se volvió a esconder detrás de un estante de libros.

.

Con un papel se encontraba secando sus manos ya que había ido al baño. Jaló la silla en la cual se había sentado y justo cuando iba a tomar otro rollo de canela, miró extrañada la lata de jugo de naranja. Ella no la había traído consigo, ni la había comprado. Entonces… ¿Quién la había puesto ahí?

Buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar, esperando encontrar a alguien, pero no había nadie. La tomó algo dudosa y sólo se le quedo viendo. Era mejor no tomarle, tal vez luego venía su dueño y al ver que ella se lo había tomado lo más seguro es que se molestaría. Mejor no correr riesgos.

.

La campana sonó, anunciando el final del descanso. Hinata tomó sus cosas y se fue apresurada hacia la próxima clase. Naruto salió de su escondite y se acercó al lugar en donde la chica había estado sentada. Tomó la lata de jugo de naranja y sin ser consciente la apretó con la yema de sus dedos.

¿Por qué era tan cabezota? Desde su lugar pudo ver como ella la había tomado dudosa. Como si temiendo que alguien saliera de la nada y le gritara.

¿De verdad estaba tan traumada?

La respuesta lo molestaba demasiado porque sabía que así era.

.

\- Naruto, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó Sasuke al tenerlo a un lado de él.

\- Me perdí por ahí. – Se limitó a contestar de manera seca y se sentó en su pupitre con la mente en otro lado.

Sasuke ante su comportamiento levantó una ceja extrañado. Venía actuando raro desde la mañana y eso se le hacía extraño.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Naruto era un revoltijo entero. No tenía forma ni dirección. Todo lo que había y estaba descubriendo hacía que se preguntara un millón de cosas, de las cuales, la mayoría no tenían respuesta.

Sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría. De verdad no sabía que hacer con la chica. Su corazón le decía que la ayudara, pero su mente le decía que no tenía que involucrarse tanto, que ella tenía que aprender a defenderse sola, o si no, en el futuro ella no sabría como defenderse. No todo el tiempo iba a ver alguien que estuviera dispuesto a defenderla.

¿A quién tenía que hacerle caso? ¿A su corazón o a su cerebro?

 _– Si ella no estaba dispuesta a defenderse, él lo haría por ella. No tenía pensado hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si hiciera eso?_

 _Le haría entender que no era la basura que le habían escrito en su pupitre. Le haría entender que valía más que los hijos de puta que habían escrito tal basura de ella._

 ** _Incluso si era por las malas_ _._** _–_

La promesa callada que le hizo llegó a su mente. No, no podía abandonarla. Había prometido que la ayudaría, que iba sacarla de ese capullo que impedía que siguiera adelante. Iba a sacarla de las sombras en las que ella misma se había adentrado.

– ** _Incluso si era por las malas._ ** – Pensó decidido.

Y con esa promesa callada, miró la pequeña figura de Hinata. Sin importar lo que pasara, _él siempre estaría ahí para ella._

.

Al sonar la campana que anunciaba el final del día, Hinata tomó sus cosas de manera rápida y, apresurada, salió del salón. Sabía que Shion había tramado algo ya que las había escuchado murmurar cosas, y ahora, lo que menos quería es tener que lidiar de nuevo con ella. En ese momento tenía que ir al hospital. Cuando el chofer viniera por ella, le pediría prestado un poco de dinero para pagar la consulta.

Solo esperaba que no le dijera nada a sus padres.

.

\- Nos vemos mañana. – Naruto se despidió apresurado mientras se ponía de pie para irse.

\- ¡Espera un momento! – Sakura lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa escolar y lo jaló hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – inquirió Naruto en protesta.

\- No me digas que lo olvidaste, hoy nuestros padres tienen una cena y tenemos que estar ahí si no quieres que nos maten luego. – Le recordó Shikamaru, fastidiado ante la idea de tener que ir a una aburrida cena.

Naruto abrió los ojos al recordar sobre la dichosa cena. Era una cena que sus madres hacían una vez al mes para platicar entre ellas. Desventajas de que tu madre fuera amiga de todas las madres de tus amigos.

Bufó fastidiado y de mala gana se quedó esperando a que Sasuke volviera del baño.

.

Sasuke salió del baño mientras se secaba las manos. La verdad, lo que menos quería era ir a su casa. Su madre lo haría ir otra vez a esa aburrida cena que hacían todos los meses. Este mes tocaba en la casa de Sakura, y lo que más le fastidiaba, era tener a los padres de Sakura encima de el preguntando sobre su relación con su hija. No importaba cuantos años les dijera que solo eran amigos, ellos aun no podían entenderlo.

Botó el papel en el cesto de basura que estaba a un lado del baño de hombres. Alzó la mirada y ante sus ojos vio como Shion caía de forma estrepitosa al suelo. Regando todas sus cosas en el suelo.

Shion era una persona que le desagradaba, así que solo se limitó a mirar cómo se levantaba de forma lenta para después ignorarla y continuar con su camino. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y algo llamó su atención, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y se agachara para estar a su altura.

\- ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó asombrada, con un sutil rosa en sus mejillas.

Sasuke solo se limitó a tomar sus cosas para meterlas en su mochila.

\- Ten cuidado a la próxima vez. – Le extendió su mochila para que ella la tomara.

\- ¡S-sí, y gracias! – Se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja mientras sonreía apenada.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino. Al estar lo suficientemente alejado de Shion, sacó de su bolsillo del saco la tarjeta de crédito que había tomado del suelo y la examinó. Justo como pensaba, no era de ella.

\- Hyuga Hinata… - Susurró el nombre de la nombrada. Tenía grabado el nombre de la dueña de la tarjeta.

\- _Oye… conoces a una tal… Hinata._

La plática de la otra vez que había tenido con Naruto le llegó a la mente. Tal vez a ella se estaba refiriendo. Pero aun así… eso no explicaba el por qué Shion tenía su tarjeta, considerando que era de crédito ilimitado.

Volvió a meter la tarjeta en su bolsillo y continúo caminando sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. No era su problema.

.

Soltó un grito de dolor al impactar con fuerza en el duro concreto de la pared de la escuela. Las amigas de Shion la habían arrinconado en los pasillos de la escuela y la habían llevado a rastras detrás de la escuela. Justo donde nadie podía escucharlas.

\- En serio creíste que podías escapar de nosotras. – Dijo con burla una de las tantas amigas de Shion.

Hinata solo se limitó a apretar con fuerza su mochila, como si se tratara de un escudo que la protegía de ellas.

\- Tú en serio no aprendes. – Dijo con sarcasmo Shion que apenas iba llegando.

\- A-ahora que es lo que quiere. Y-ya le di m-mi tarjeta… ¿Q-qué más quiere? – Su cuerpo se iba encogiendo más ante la presencia de Shion.

En los tres años que conocía a Shion, sabía que ella era demasiado cruel, tanto que ahora ya le tenía pavor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiero? – Lo pensó. – No sé, la verdad no lo había pensado hasta ahora. – Miró a sus amigas mientras una pequeña carcajada salía de sus labios, haciendo que sus amigas la imitaran. – Pero ahora que lo dices… la verdad, me hace falta un nuevo uniforme. El que tengo ya me está empezando a apretar.

Hinata abrió los ojos aterrada al entender a donde quería llegar. Vio con horror como sus amigas sacaban unas enormes tijeras y se acercaban a ella con sonrisas burlonas.

Las lagrimas poco a poco se fueron aglomerando en sus ojos. No, todo menos eso.

.

\- ¿Y sabes que es lo que tus padres darán para cenar? – Preguntó Ino mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida.

\- Ni idea. Además, no importa, de todos modos iremos. – No le dio importancia.

\- ¡Si importa! La otra vez el menú fue comida India. ¡Sabes cuantos condimentos fueron necesarios para que mi estómago lo resintiera! – Exclamó mientras se llevaba las manos a su estómago.

\- No, y no quiero saberlo. – Hizo una cara de asco.

\- Digo lo mismo. – La imitó Kiba.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y mejor se adelantó. Había veces en que se preguntaba por qué era amigo de ellos. Ni siquiera podía decir que encajaba un poco con ellos.

Giró la mirada hacia la parte trasera de la escuela. Creía haber escuchado algo, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

\- ¿Sasuke? – Lo llamó Shikamaru al ver que miraba hacia la parte trasera de la escuela. Detrás del gimnasio.

\- Ahorita regreso. – Caminó rumbo hacia el ruido que había escuchado, dejando atrás a sus confundidos amigos.

.

Forzaba con toda la fuerza que tenía para que las amigas de Shion no rompieran su uniforme, aunque no lo había conseguido del todo. Parte de la camisa y el saco ya se encontraban rasgadas, dejando ver un poco de la blanca piel de su estómago. Habían jalado tanto que el uniforme lo tenía completamente desacomodado, dejando ver el inicio de sus senos. La falda estaba algo arrugada, dejando ver un poco más de lo que se podía sus piernas y una de sus medias estaba completamente abajo.

\- ¡Ba-basta! – Trató de detenerlas, pero una chica había sujetado sus manos para impedir que siguiera moviéndolas. Además, el dolor en su costilla impedía que hiciera movimientos bruscos.

\- Estate quieta. Estás tan gorda que no me quedará, por eso le estamos haciendo unos arreglitos. – Se burló Shion.

Hinata cerró los ojos, negándose a llorar. No podía llorar, si lloraba estaba sentenciando su derrota. Estaba dejando en alto que Shion había ganado, que había conseguido humillarla.

Sintió como unas manos agarraban las solapas del saco y lo abrían con fuerza. Lo único que pudo ver eran los botones saliendo volando por el aire. Horrorizada, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, levantó la rodilla con fuerza, golpeando con fuerza la espinilla de la pierna de Shion.

Ella soltó un grito de dolor mientras retrocedía y se agachaba para tratar de calmar el dolor. De inmediato volteo la mirada furiosa hacia la figura temblorosa de Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido? – Siseó con furia. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Hinata, con una mirada oscurecida por la furia.

Hinata solo podía temblar mientras las amigas de Shion la sujetaban con más fuerza.

\- ¡No te vas a disculpar! – Gritó. Al ver que Hinata negaba la tomó de la solapa para acercar su rostro. – Mira maldita perra, creo que no has entendido muy bien quien es la que manda aquí, así que tendré que recordártelo. – Alzó la mano y la dirigió con fuerza hacia su cara.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando el impacto. Regañándose internamente a sí misma por ser demasiado débil. Esperó el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos con cautela y al ver lo que estaba sucediendo abrió los ojos pasmada.

\- ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó sorprendida Shion, mirando detrás de ella como Sasuke había tomado con fuerza su muñeca para impedir que golpeara a Hinata.

Miró de forma vacía a todas las amigas de Shion, para después dirigirle una mirada fría y carente de sentimientos a Shion.

\- Eres muy ruidosa. Podía escuchar tus gritos de cacatúa desde la salida. – Shion lo miró anonadada por sus palabras. – Y ustedes. – Se dirigió hacia las amigas de Shion. – Tienen tan poca autoestima consigo mismas que necesitan seguir como perras falderas a alguien para sentirse parte importante de algo. – Las nombradas se quedaron mudas. Aflojando el agarre que tenia prisionera a Hinata. – Siguen aquí. – Alzo una ceja irritado al ver que aún no se iban.

Las amigas de Shion soltaron a Hinata y, bajando las miradas, se fueron. Mientras tanto Shion aun permanecía en el mismo lugar.

\- No lo entiendo. – Sasuke la volteo a ver curioso. - ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¡¿Al menos sabes quién es?!

\- No. Y no me interesa. – Con brusquedad la apartó del camino. Se sacó su saco y se lo lanzó a Hinata para que con eso se tapara. – Y si la defiendo es algo que a ti no te importa. – Se giró a verla con tanta frialdad que el cuerpo de Shion tembló por el miedo.

\- ¡E-esto no se quedará así! – Se giró y arrancó a correr.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que por fin se había marchado. Se giró y miró con desinterés como Hinata trataba lo más que podía de cubrirse con el saco de Sasuke.

\- Gra-gracias. – Agradeció sin verlo a los ojos.

\- No lo hice por gusto. – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

\- ¡T-tú saco! – Exclamó mientras se quitaba el saco de Sasuke para entregárselo.

\- Quédatelo. – Ni siquiera la volteo a ver, continuando con su camino.

Hinata se le quedo viendo por un rato hasta que desapareció de su vista. Bajó la mirada y vio con agradecimientos el saco de Sasuke.

Tal vez se había equivocado.

Tal vez si había gente buena en este mundo.

.

\- ¡Vaya, por fin das señales de vida! – Exclamó Kiba al ver que salía de entre los arbustos.

\- ¿Y tu saco? – Preguntó Sakura al ver que no traía puesto su saco.

\- Lo perdí. – Se limitó a contestar.

Naruto levantó una ceja extrañado. Eso había sido raro. De la nada Sasuke se había ido y cuando regresaba no tenía su saco.

¿Qué había sucedido?

.

\- ¡Hinata-sama! ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? – Exclamó alarmado su chofer.

\- ¡Por favor, no les digas a mis padres! – Exclamó alarmada. Tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía.

El chofer la miró con duda, pero al final cedió. Después de todo, tenía que seguir sus órdenes.

Al estar ya dentro del auto, se relajó. Soltó un suspiro y metió las manos en los bolsillos del saco, tratando de calentarse.

Al sentir algo dentro de uno de los bolsillos, extrañada, lo sacó y lo observó.

\- ¡Mi tarjeta! – Exclamó sorprendida y aliviada.

¿Por qué ese chico tenía su tarjeta? ¿No se suponía que Shion se la había quitado? Entonces como había llegado a las manos de ese chico.

Ni idea. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Solo estaba inmensamente agradecida con él. Solo esperaba darle las gracias adecuadamente algún día.

\- Atsushi-san. ¿Podría llevarme a la tienda de uniformes?

\- Claro Hinata-sama.

.

Voy a aprovechar para preguntar. ¿Alguien sabe cómo corregir capítulos anteriores? :V

Es que me encuentro corrigiendo errores ortográficos y todo eso en wattpad, pero aqui no tengo ni idea de como corregir los capítulos anteriores al que subi. Si alguien sabe, por favor comuniquemelo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Con el tenedor, jugaba con la comida que le habían servido. Aburrido e irritado. Miró de reojo como sus amigos se mantenían con las miradas en sus respectivos platos, igual de aburridos que él. Volvió la mirada y la fijó en las mujeres que estaban hablando cómodamente entre ellas, ignorando el ambiente desabrido. Su madre y las madres de sus amigos se mantenían conversando de cualquier cosa que les llamara su atención. Poniéndose al tanto de lo que les pasaba en su vida cotidiana.

Soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a su padre. No, a los esposos de sus respectivas mujeres. Todos con mirada serias, aguantando lo más que podían el aburrimiento por el bien de sus esposas. No, por su bien. Luego no querían tener que dormir en el sofá.

Se talló con exasperación la cara, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga Sakura; que se encontraba instalada enfrente de él.

\- ¡Aguanta! – Susurró con voz baja. Intentando que su madre y las demás no la escucharan.

\- ¡Lo haces sonar fácil! – Se quejó, igual en un susurro. – ¡Ni siquiera Sasuke puede aguantar tanto!

Ante sus palabras, Sakura miró de reojo al nombrado. Esté tenía la cara descompuesta. Llena de irritación y aburrimiento. Como si estuviera a punto de mandar todo al diablo y marcharse sin importarle las consecuencias que tendría después con su madre.

¡El macho!

\- ¡Pero dime, y tu esposo te ayuda con eso! – El comentario de la madre de Sakura hacia la madre de Sasuke hizo que todos se tensaran, a excepción por las mujeres de sus respectivas casas.

\- ¡Para nada! ¡Todo lo tengo que hacer yo! – Se quejó a viva voz. Causando que Fugaku se tensara en su lugar. Ganándose miradas de lamento de parte de los demás hombres.

Hay, no. Ya iban a empezar. Y tal parece que está vez se iban a linchar a Fugaku.

\- ¡El mío tampoco me ayuda! ¡Siempre tengo que ser yo la que me ocupe de los problemas del hogar! Ah, pero si es de la oficina, ni se diga nada ya que estará allá en cuestión de segundos. – Se quejó Mebuki mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, como si de la nada le fuera a doler.

Kizashi se tensó al igual que Fugaku, recibiendo una sonrisa de sorna de parte de él.

Sakura rió nerviosa al ver que esta vez también se iban a linchar a su padre. Después, volvió la mirada hacia Naruto y se dio cuenta que esté miraba con impaciencia su reloj de mano. Se le hizo extraño, ya que, por lo general, Naruto aguantaba estas cenas que sus madres organizaban una vez al mes. Pero que, curiosamente, esta vez no podía.

Hizo un gesto de duda. Pero decidió pasarlo por alto en esos momentos, ya que estaba más ocupada en ayudar a su padre que pensar en lo que le pasaba a Naruto.

.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando la dichosa cena terminó. Apenas llegó a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación, sin importarle los reclamos que su madre le dio ante el comportamiento que tuvo en la cena.

Llegó a su cuarto y se tumbó boca arriba, viendo el blanco techo de su habitación. Hundido en sus pensamientos.

Todos los sucesos que pasaron en la tarde llegaban a su mente como una cachetada furiosa. Recordándole, amargamente, que había sido uno más en esa cadena de eslabón enfermiza que hacía vista gorda y oídos sordos a lo que pasaba debajo de sus propias narices.

Era tanto su enojo y frustración consigo mismo que tales pensamientos no lo dejaban de atormentar.

Alguien, una vez dijo que: _No había peor dolor que el remordimiento._ Y ahora, sabía que era cierto. Ahora lo sabía cuándo lo sentía en carne propia.

¿Por qué siempre los humanos se dan cuenta de sus errores cuando las consecuencias hacen efecto en su vida? _Fácil, porque somos humanos._

Soltó un grito de desesperación contenida. Estaba frustrado, molesto y confundido. No sabía que hacer con los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su mente sin compasión.

Bufó. Sin aguantar más, se puso de pie, se desnudó y entró en el baño. Dispuesto a darse una ducha y alejar todos los pensamientos que tenía en la mente. En esos momentos lo único que necesitaba era dormir. Así podría enfrentar el mañana sin ningún miedo.

.

Llegó a la escuela con la mirada gacha, el cuerpo encogido y apretando con fuerza la correa de su mochila. Se sentía incómoda; más que incómoda, se sentía desnuda. El día anterior había ido a la tienda de uniformes a comprar otro, pero cuando llegó, grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que no tenían en esos momentos la talla que pedía. Ya que, desde siempre, había utilizado al menos tres tallas más de lo que en realidad era. Y ahora, por primera vez, tenía puesto un uniforme de su talla exacta. Y no le gustaba.

El largo de la falda estaba muy encima de sus rodillas, la camisa se le pegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar sus voluptuosos pechos y, por último, el suéter le quedaba entallado a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas.

Las miradas no se hicieron esperar, especialmente de los chicos. Que miraban sin discreción alguna su cuerpo. Causando que acelerara el paso para llegar de una vez a su salón.

Apenas puso un pie en su salón, y la atención de todos estuvo puesta en ella, causando que Hinata se encogiera desde su lugar. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, y ahora serlo no le daba gracia. Avanzó casi corriendo a su lugar, sin poder soportar un solo segundo las miradas en su persona. Dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y de inmediato se refugió en sus brazos. Formando como una especie de barricada que la protegía de las miradas de todos.

.

Ese día se había levantado un poco más tarde que el otro día, pero, aun así, llegó antes que Sasuke y, al igual que la otra vez, sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados al verlo llegar temprano.

\- Naruto. – Shion llegó a él mientras lo saludaba con la mano. – Otra vez llegas primero que Sasuke. ¿Sucedió algo? – inquirió preocupada.

\- Nada de eso. Solo que me desperté temprano. – Sonrió tensamente.

Desde el día anterior, al descubrir que Shion miraba a Hinata de manera tan… cínica; no sabía que pensar de ella. Una parte de él, muy pequeña, se decía a si mismo que era imposible que Shion fuera una de esas personas que menospreciaban a Hinata. Pero, otra parte de él, en mayoría, decía que era posible. Que ella no tenía ni una pizca de buena como se hacía ver delante de él.

\- Dos días consecutivos. – Sonrió, sin poder creer en sus palabras.

\- Existen los milagros. – Se llevó una mano a la nuca y comenzó a tallarla.

\- ¿En serio te encuentras bien? – Shion se acercó a él. Demasiado, tanto que sus cuerpos apenas eran separados por escasos centímetros.

De inmediato, al darse cuenta de la poca separación que había entre ellos, retrocedió como si tocarla lo fuera a quemar. Causando desconcierto en Shion.

\- Y-yo… bueno. – No sabía que decir. Sabía que había exagerado un poco con su acción, pero lo hizo sin darse cuenta. Y ahora, al ver la expresión de dolor que Shion tenía instalado en su rostro, supo que se había pasado.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para disculparse, ya que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Fijó su mirada en la entrada, esperando con impaciencia la entrada de la dichosa persona que estaba afuera del salón. Encogida, con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada gacha, Hinata entró al salón.

Al ver la pequeña figura de Hinata entrar, el tiempo se detuvo, su respiración paró, sus pupilas se dilataron y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Su mirada no se pudo despegar de su delicada figura y la siguió en todo momento con la mirada. Miró con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos.

De la nada, sintió la garganta seca. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó, y el calor en su rostro comenzó a afectarlo.

¿De verdad la chica que apenas acababa de llegar era Hinata?

Tragó con pesadez la saliva que había tenido reteniendo en su boca. Y no era para menos. La figura de Hinata lo había dejado perplejo, tanto que ni podía despegar su vista de su pequeño cuerpo. Y ahora, al mirarla; se daba cuenta de lo idiota que era.

Hinata era una chica.

Desde que la había conocido, nunca se detuvo a pensar, o siquiera tomar en cuenta que, Hinata era una chica. Una chica como todas las demás. Y eso tal vez lo atribuía a la manera en la que vestía. Su uniforme, siempre pulcro y ordenado, lo usaba dos o tres tallas más grandes de lo que debía de ser. Haciendo que su cuerpo quedara escondido de todas las miradas, manteniéndose en secreto. Como un tesoro que un codiciado pirata había escondido en lo más profundo del océano, receloso de que alguien más se apropiara de el.

Ahora, al ver el cuerpo de Hinata, se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era. El saco ya no le quedaba holgado, sus mangas ya no cubrían por completo sus manos y el largo del saco ya no le llegaba a mitad del muslo. La falda, ahora le quedaba un poco más encima de las rodillas. Y algo, que llamó increíblemente su atención, fue que, el suéter remarcaba con perfecto detalle el tamaño de su busto. Dándose cuenta de que Hinata había sido bien dotada.

El uniforme le quedaba perfecto. Haciendo resaltar cada curva con la cual había sido dotada. Mostrando su atractivo.

Por puro reflejo, miró por el reojo que, al igual que él, todo el salón se le había quedado viendo. Especialmente los chicos. Y sin que fuera consciente, una furia invadió su pecho. Asfixiándolo.

Frunció el ceño con molestia, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Subió la mirada y el enojo que en esos momentos comenzó a sentir, quedaron en segundo plano al ver la mirada descompuesta que Shion había puesto al ver a Hinata.

La preocupación se apoderó de él, y la desconfianza que había comenzado a sentir hacia Shion, aumentó.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, haciendo que desviara la mirada y se concentrará en la figura de Sasuke y Sakura que entraban al salón.

\- ¡Naruto! – Lo llamó con tono molesto. – ¡¿Por qué no nos esperaste?! – Llegó a él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sasuke ignoró los regaños que Sakura le estaba propinando a Naruto y se sentó en su lugar, esperando la llegada del profesor.

.

En todo momento se había mantenido con la cara sumergida en sus brazos, tratando de ignorar las incómodas miradas que le propinaban a su persona. Pero, al escuchar como la puerta era abierta, la curiosidad le ganó y, levantando un poco la cabeza, miró con curiosidad la llegada de Sasuke y Sakura.

De inmediato, al ver la figura de Sasuke, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y por reflejo tomó la bolsa que había dejado aun lado de su pupitre y la abrió, dejando ver el saco que Sasuke le había prestado para que se pudiera cubrir. Lavado y perfectamente planchado.

Cuando la campana sonara, anunciando el descanso, encontraría el momento indicado para entregarle su saco.

Si es que se atrevía.

.

La campana sonó, anunciando el ansiado descanso que todos esperaban. Rápido, sin esperar a nadie, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la salida. Pero, al ver que Hinata permanecía sentada en su lugar, sin dar signos de querer ponerse de pie, se volvió a sentar en su pupitre, esperándola.

\- Naruto, vamos o la fila se hará más larga. – Comentó Sakura al llegar a su lado.

\- Adelántate. Yo luego los alcanzo.

Sakura hizo una mueca, llena de duda. Desvió la mirada y vio a sus demás amigos, entre ellos a Sasuke, que solo se limitó a levantar los hombros. Dándole a entender que él tampoco entendía que era lo que últimamente estos dos días venía sucediendo con él.

\- E-está bien. Te esperamos. – Continúo caminando, siendo seguida por sus demás amigos. Igual de extrañados que ella.

Al perderlos de vista, soltó un suspiro y continúo esperando. Pero conforme iban pasando los minutos, se dio cuenta que algo pasaba. Miró con detalle el cuerpo de Hinata, y solo entonces se dio cuenta que tenía apretando con fuerza una bolsa de papel Kraft, de esas que te daban cuando comprabas en una tienda departamental. Como si estuviera mentalizándose o dándose valor.

¿De qué?

Por fin, después de largos minutos, Hinata se puso de pie. Naruto esperó a que saliera y después él la imitó y la siguió, varios metros detrás de distancia.

Ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía, ni prestó atención, solo se limitó a ver su pequeña figura a lo lejos, preguntándose mentalmente que era lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Era tan callada, tan retacada y siempre mantenía su mirada baja que mirar el color de sus ojos pronto llamó su curiosidad. ¿De qué color serían?

Y si no fuera poco, ella se miraba tan delicada que temía tocarla y que se rompiera en miles de fragmentos. Tan delicada como una rosa apenas floreciendo.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al comedor. El ruido lo trajo a la realidad, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de en donde se encontraban.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado. Pensó que se iba a dirigir al mismo lugar que el día anterior. ¿Qué es lo que hacía entonces en el comedor?

Miró con curiosidad cómo movía de un lado a otro la cabeza, buscando con la mirada algo. Extrañado, se escondió detrás de una pared, así para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pasaron los segundos y cada vez se extrañaba más del comportamiento que estaba teniendo.

Pero más se extrañó cuando su cara se iluminó y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Había dado un paso para comenzar a caminar, pero apenas dio el segundo y se retractó. Regresando varios pasos atrás y al final soltar un suspiro rendido.

Levantó una ceja, extrañado y confundido.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y, desanimada, comenzó a alejarse de la cafetería, con la mirada baja. Curioso, salió de su escondite y echó un vistazo a la cafetería. Intentando ver que era lo que ella había estado mirando. Pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

Giró la mirada y vio, extrañado, la figura de Hinata que con cada paso que daba se alejaba más.

Que rara era.

.

Volvió a soltar otro suspiro. Rendida y desanimada. De verdad era una cobarde. En todas las clases, se había motivado mentalmente para armarse de valor y poder entregarle su saco al chico que la había ayudado el día anterior, y con ese pensamiento, salió en su búsqueda. Al encontrarlo en el comedor, no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio. Pero tan pronto lo miró, el valor que había estado reuniendo flaqueó al ver que no se encontraba solo.

La mesa en la cual él se encontraba sentado estaba completamente llena, a excepción de un espacio que estaba aún lado de él. Y, la sola idea de acercarse con todos ellos mirando, la aterró. Desanimada y frustrada consigo misma, se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Era una cobarde. Eso ya lo sabía, pero solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo cuanto le irritaba y le frustraba serlo.

¿Eso era posible? Tal parece que sí.

Sin que se diera cuenta, llegó a la biblioteca. Con una sonrisa amarga, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al mismo lugar de la otra vez. Tomó lugar en la misma silla que había ocupado la otra vez, desganada, y derrotada, dejó caer su cabeza en la dura y fría madera de la mesa.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó divagar en su mente. Solo queriendo desconectarse un momento de la realidad y sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos, al ver que el cuerpo de Hinata no se movía, salió de su escondite, curioso. Con movimientos lentos y desconfiados, llegó aún lado de ella. Se agachó lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de su cara y estiró el cuello para mirar su rostro que se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa. Tranquila y serena, se encontraba profundamente dormida. Se puso erguido después de comprobar que estaba dormida y después se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿Se iba?

Miró de reojo la delicada figura de Hinata, mirando con detalle su delicado y fino rostro. Estiró los labios y frunció el ceño, para al final, terminar jalando la silla que se encontraba enfrente de ella y sentarse junto a ella.

No sabía por qué, solo tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Y la verdad, encontrar la respuesta del por qué de sus acciones, por el momento, no le importaba.

Aburrido, estiró los brazos sobre la mesa y dejó reposar su barbilla en la mesa, mirando con curiosidad su rostro, donde uno que otro mechón caía como cascada sobre su fino rostro.

Inclinó un poco su rostro a un lado, tratando de ver mejor el rostro de Hinata. Con el largo del fleco, no dejaba ver bien su rostro. Inseguro, estiró la mano a su dirección, dudando unos instantes de tocar las hebras de su fleco, para al final, con delicadeza, apartar los mechones de pelo de tal manera en que su rostro se mirara por completo.

Pestañas largas y gruesas. Eso fue lo primero que vio, después, bajó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Ahora que los miraba, se daba cuenta que, con solo ver sus párpados, se daba cuenta de lo grandes que eran. ¿Cómo serían sus ojos al verlos abiertos? ¿De qué color serían? ¿Serían hermosos?

Un millón de preguntas asaltaron su mente, la mayoría sin respuesta. Pero al final, solo sonrió, porque sin que ella se diera cuenta, sin que hiciera nada, empezaba a caerle bien.

Extraño, no.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que cuando menos lo esperó, la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso sonó, haciendo que diera un respingo por el susto. Apurado, se puso de pie, temiendo que Hinata se despertara y que lo viera junto a ella.

Volvió a su escondite. Escondiéndose lo suficiente como para que no lo viera.

.

Ante el insistente ruido que sus oídos detectaban, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Somnolienta, se estiró, tratando de que sus músculos reaccionaran. Miró desorientada todo el lugar, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Se talló los ojos, tratando de alejar el sueño. Tomó sus cosas, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para dirigirse a su salón.

.

Al comprobar que Hinata ya se había ido, Naruto salió de su escondite. Soltó un bostezo ya que, al estar todo el descanso sin hacer nada, lo había aburrido al punto de comenzar a tener sueño. Era una persona hiperactiva, así que, estar sentado sin hacer nada, solo hacía que su cuerpo comenzara a adormecerse.

Se talló los ojos, ahuyentando el sueño, diciéndose así mismo que aún faltaban clases. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, pero apenas dio el primer paso, se dio cuenta que aun lado de la silla en donde Hinata se había sentado, estaba una bolsa. La había olvidado.

Soltó un suspiro. Esa chica de verdad era súper despistada. Primero su cartera, después su teléfono y ahora esa bolsa. ¿Qué seguía?

Se inclinó y tomó con su mano la bolsa. La pasó por su espalda y continúo con su camino. Esa chica ya le debía demasiado, digo, siempre era él el que tenía que terminar ayudándola. Y en parte era porque él quería, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. La cuestión es que siempre él era su salvador.

Esperaba que al menos le diera las gracias.

.

Las clases pasaron y el final del día había llegado; y apenas, al darse cuenta de que le faltaba algo, se fue enterando que había dejado olvidada la bolsa en donde había dejado el saco del chico que la había ayudado.

Apresurada, se puso de pie y arrancó a correr a la biblioteca, esperando que la bolsa siguiera ahí.

.

Apenas vio como la chica había arrancado a correr, soltó un bufido lleno de irritación. No había podido entregarle la bolsa al llegar al salón porque el profesor ya había llegado y apenas lo vio, inmediatamente lo había regañado por llegar tarde, así que; a la fuerza, se tuvo que ir a su lugar.

Volvió a sentarse, ya que, se había parado con la intensión de ir con ella. Dejó los codos en el pupitre y dejó reposando su barbilla en sus manos.

\- ¿Naruto? – Llamó extrañada Sakura al ver que Naruto no los seguía.

\- Adelántense, yo me quedaré un rato más. – Cerró los ojos. Dispuesto a descansar el rato en el que Hinata volvía, ya que, había dejado sus cosas en su pupitre.

Sakura miró a los demás, preocupada por el comportamiento que estaba presentando Naruto últimamente. Incluso le habían preguntado el motivo por el cual no había ido a la cafetería con ellos en el descanso, pero el solo se limitó a decir que se había entretenido con algo. Causando que la preocupación cada vez creciera.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando últimamente?

Cansada, frunció el ceño, llena de determinación. No estaba dispuesta a hacer como si nada estuviera pasando con Naruto. Dio el primer paso, lista para tener una profunda conversación con Naruto, pero una mano la detuvo.

Volteó la mirada y se encontró con los inexpresivos ojos de Sasuke, sujetando su hombro y negando con la cabeza. Iba a replicar, pero él habló primero.

\- Solo estaríamos invadiendo su privacidad. Conozco a Naruto mejor que nadie, sé cuando algo le pasa y cuando algo le preocupa. – Soltó el hombro de Sakura. – Cuando Naruto se sienta más en confianza, él mismo nos dirá que es lo que le sucede.

Sakura, muy a su favor, cedió. Ella sabía que lo que Sasuke decía era verdad. Sasuke tenía más tiempo, mucho más tiempo conociendo a Naruto, así que él sabía cuándo algo le pasaba a Naruto. Y si él decía que no era nada grave, no era nada grave.

Con una última mirada, le echó un vistazo a Naruto, para al final terminar saliendo del salón en compañía de sus amigos.

.

Rendida. De esa manera volvía Hinata. No había podido encontrar la bolsa en la cual había dejado el saco que le había prestado el chico que la había ayudado. Incluso había ido a la dirección y le había preguntado a un conserje si lo había tomado. Recibiendo siempre un no por respuesta.

Sin más donde buscar, decidió darse por vencida, al menos por hoy, y regresar por sus cosas e irse a su casa. Ya estaba empezando a ser tarde y estaba segura de que, si no regresaba pronto, su madre comenzaría a llamarla, preocupada.

Mañana continuaría buscando.

.

Al ver que Hinata no volvía, soltó un bufido, lleno de irritación y aburrimiento. Ya estaba empezando a ser tarde, y estaba seguro de que su madre lo regañaría si llegaba más tarde, de lo que tenía permitido, a la casa.

¿Pero qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

Después de unos minutos de espera, y al ver que no regresaba, decidió ir al baño. Desde hace un par de minutos que las ganas lo habían invadido, y por el temor de que cuando regresara no encontrara a Hinata, no fue.

Dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y se apuró a ir al baño.

De verdad… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?

 _«Es porque lo prometí._ _»_ Se repetía constantemente. Y él nunca rompía sus promesas.

Solo pasaron alrededor de 3 minutos en los cuales él estuvo en el baño, y, cuando regresó al salón, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Shion y a un pequeño grupo de chicas junto a ella, murmurando cosas el cual no podía escuchar por la distancia.

Curioso, se escondió entre un pasillo y solo se asomó lo necesario para mirar por el rabillo del ojo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver una nueva faceta que no conocía de Shion. Su rostro, siempre sereno y amable, ahora estaba descompuesto por la furia y la cólera.

\- ¿E-estas segura de esto? – Preguntó una de las tantas chicas que estaban con Shion.

\- ¡Ya dije que sí! – Exclamó furiosa Shion. – Por la culpa de esa perra asquerosa ahora tengo un moretón en mi pierna. ¡Tiene que pagar por su osadía!

\- Pe-pero… y Sasuke-kun.

Ante el nombramiento de su amigo, prestó más atención a lo que decían. Asomándose más de lo que debía.

\- ¡Ese imbécil me importa un carajo! – Frunció el ceño. Irritada. De solo recordar lo que le había dicho el día anterior, la cólera la invadía.

\- Pe-pero podemos meternos en problemas.

\- Esa idiota no dirá nada. Nunca lo hace. No sé por qué ahora les da miedo.

Las nombradas, ante las palabras de Shion, solo se limitaron a desviar las miradas. Desde que Sasuke les había dicho esas palabras, se planteaban si de verdad lo que estaban haciendo no se debía a que solo querían pertenecer a algo. Que, si no hacían lo que Shion hacía, ella las iba a excluir.

Era el miedo de estar fuera.

El miedo de ser rechazada y excluida. Que, por pensar diferente, te traten diferente. Que, por tener diferentes ideales, te vieran diferente.

 _Tenían miedo de no ser lo que los demás esperaban de ellas._

\- ¿Trajiste lo que te dije? – Preguntó Shion a una de sus amigas.

\- S-si… – Sacó de su mochila un pequeño paquete de harina.

De inmediato, al ver lo que había sacado, la alerta en el cerebro de Naruto lo alertó. Pero no se movió. No por el momento. Iba a esperar hasta que descubriera por completo lo que planeaban.

\- Bien. – Dijo llena de satisfacción.

Shion se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del salón. Todas entraron y de inmediato Naruto salió de su escondite y las siguió. De reojo, miró por una de las ventanas que dejaba ver el interior del salón, y lo que vio lo dejó consternado.

Shion había tomado las cosas de Hinata y las había tirado al suelo, para después, tomar uno de los cuadernos de Hinata y comenzar a romperlo. Mientras que sus amigas comenzaban a pisar sus pertenencias.

Al terminar de romper el cuaderno de Hinata, Shion tomó el paquete de harina y abrió la mochila de Hinata. Al entender que era lo que planeaba hacer, de manera brusca y ruda, abrió la puerta del salón, haciendo que tanto Shion como sus amigas dieran un respingo por el susto.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?! – Exclamó molesto. Mientras avanzaba a pasos veloces hacia Shion.

\- ¡Naruto! – Exclamó el nombre del nombrado, sorprendida y consternada.

Naruto tan pronto como llegó con ella, tomó la muñeca de Shion con la cual sostenía con la mano el paquete de harina y se lo quitó.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que hagas estas estupideces?! – Con el paquete de harina en la mano, la enfrentó. Sin poder dar crédito a que Shion fuera capaz de tales cosas inhumanas.

\- Y-yo… bueno. – Balbuceó. Sin cómo saber defenderse.

Sin hacer caso de los balbuceos de Shion, le arrebató de la mano la mochila de Hinata y después se puso de cuclillas para comenzar a recoger las cosas de Hinata. Bajo la atenta y consternada mirada de Shion.

\- ¿Por qué? – Susurró tan bajo que Naruto apenas pudo escucharla. – ¿Por qué? – Volvió a repetir solo que esta vez más fuerte. Ante sus palabras, Naruto giró la mirada para verla. - ¡¿Por qué tú y él la defienden?! – Exclamó con fuerza.

 _«¿Él?»_ Pensó Naruto.

\- ¡No la conoces, no sabes quién es! Entonces… ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?! – Exclamó. Molesta, enojada, frustrada, irritada, confundida. _Desesperada._

\- Y tú. ¿La conoces? – Ante las preguntas de Shion. Se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos con tanta seriedad que le quitó el aliento. – ¿La conoces? – Volvió a preguntar al ver que Shion no respondía.

\- N-no. – Balbuceó, nerviosa y algo asustada.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué le haces esto si no la conoces? – La mirada de Naruto se hizo sombría y profunda. _Intimidante. –_ Dime una buena razón. – Se acercó a pasos intimidantes, haciendo que Shion retrocediera por el miedo.

Sin poder aguantar más, Shion bajó la mirada. Sin dar respuesta, pasó a un lado de Naruto y continúo su camino. Siendo seguida por sus demás amigas. Dejando a Naruto solo en el aula.

Al encontrarse solo. Soltó un suspiro. Se pasó una mano por su revoltoso cabello y se sintió liviano. Era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera. Pero no lo pudo evitar. El descubrir la verdadera cara de Shion, el ver de lo que era capaz, el descubrir que ella era la causante de el constante miedo que Hinata tenía a los demás, el descubrir que ella era la que hacía un infierno su vida; hizo que una furia desconocida se apoderara de su cuerpo. Que una sensación que nunca antes había sentido recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo como un torrente sin control. Una furia que hizo que descubriera una nueva faceta de él.

 _Miedo._

Descubrir que él también podía causar miedo, lo asustaba.

Sacudió la cabeza en negación. No podía seguir pensando en esas cosas. Tenía que recoger sus cosas y buscar a Hinata para entregárselas. Estaba seguro de que lo más seguro es que había olvidado sus cosas y se había ido a su casa.

Ya comenzaba a conocerla.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lenta y delicadamente atrajo su atención. Volteó la mirada y la figura de Hinata, parada en la entrada, hizo que sonriera. Pero de inmediato, al ver la mirada de terror que había en su rostro, la sonrisa se borró de su cara. Y fue entonces que lo entendió.

Él, con su mochila en la mano, su cuaderno todo destrozado, sus pertenencias en el suelo y siendo el único en el salón. Las evidencias solo apuntaban a una cosa.

\- Esto no es lo que parece. – Dijo Naruto con el terror plasmado en el rostro.


	6. Capítulo 5

Miró horrorizada como ese chico tenía en posesión su mochila y con la otra mano un paquete de harina. Bajó la mirada y ahogó un gemido de horror al ver sus útiles y cuadernos destrozados en el suelo. Volvió a subir la mirada y miró con auténtico terror como el rubio sostenía sus pertenencias con una cara llena de terror y sorpresa.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que la asfixiaba. Que le oprimía el pecho, causándole dolor. Volvió a bajar la mirada y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus párpados. Pero se negaba a llorar. No lo haría. No le iba a permitir que la viera derrotada. No iba a permitir que viera que sí lograba hacerle daño.

 _No se iba a derrumbar delante de él._

Alzó la mirada, llena de una determinación que se podía mirar en sus perlados ojos. Caminó con pasos decididos hacia su pupitre bajo la atenta y consternada mirada de Naruto. Llegó con él y de un arrebato de valentía, le quitó de las manos con brusquedad su mochila. Naruto ante eso soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. No cuando la situación solo apuntaba a un culpable.

Hinata se agachó, posando con suavidad sus rodillas en las frías baldosas, acomodando con una de sus manos su falda de tal manera en que no se vieran de más sus piernas. Frustrada, molesta, triste, _cansada_ , comenzó a tomar sus pertenencias, metiéndolas en su mochila con tanta prisa que algunas cosas se caían ante la poca delicadeza de parte de ella.

— ¡Espera, yo!... — Naruto trató de ayudarla, pero el manotazo que Hinata le dio hizo que se detuviera y la viera pasmado.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se limitó a verlo con una furia contenida. Mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para evitar llorar. Pero no podía ocultarlo todo. Sus ojos ya se encontraban cristalinos. Dispuestos y listos para comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. Apartó la mirada de él y volvió a recoger sus cosas. Apresurándose más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Cuando terminó, se levantó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Pero una mano la detuvo. Consternada, giró la mirada y lo vio a él. Mirándola con una mirada cargada de súplica, tomando con fuerza, pero a la misma vez delicadeza su muñeca, impidiendo su marcha.

— ¡Suéltame! — Trató de apartar su mano de un jalón, pero Naruto lo impidió reforzando su agarre.

— ¡Por dios, solo escúchame! — Exclamó Naruto. No de manera brusca ni molesta, solo, suplicante. Causando que Hinata dejara de protestar y lo mirara ofuscada. — ¡No fui yo! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Por dios, sé que llego a ser un gran hijo de puta algunas veces, pero creeme que no caería tan bajo para hacerle esto a una chica! — Bufó, desesperado. Se pasó su mano libre sobre sus alborotados cabellos dorados y la miró suplicante. — Cremé, yo no lo hice. — Su tono de voz se volvió suave y dulce. Mostrando una expresión que dejó sin habla a Hinata.

Su rostro mostraba un poema complejo. Sus facciones, gestos, labios y ojos, todos mostraban cada uno algo diferente. Pero sus ojos, ¡Por dios, sus ojos eran hermosos! Nunca en su corta vida había visto unos ojos tan hermosos. De un bello e intenso color zafiro y con unos tonos de color topacio que se esparcían por el contorno de su iris. Que, curiosamente, se le hacían conocidos.

Simplemente preciosos.

Ante sus pensamientos traicioneros, se reprendió a ella misma. No era momento para detenerse a contemplar a las personas. Y menos cuando él era el culpable de tu dolor.

Tragó la saliva que había estado manteniendo retenida y lo miró temerosa.

— E-entonces… ¿Quién fue?

Naruto guardó silencio. Aún sin soltar el agarre de su muñeca. Lo vio dudar por un segundo, pero después frunció el ceño con disgusto.

— Shion. — Soltó con resentimiento. Mostrando unos ojos cargados de odio y enfado.

Al escucharlo, fue como una cachetada. Porque sabía que lo que había pasado el día anterior no se iba a quedar con simples amenazas; no, habría represarías. Sabía de antemano que Shion no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Y que ahora viera las consecuencias de su osadía, hacía que un miedo le invadiera el pecho.

Si Shion no había logrado del todo su plan, entonces esto aún no había terminado. No. Apenas era el comienzo.

Tragó con dificultad. Sintiendo de la nada que se le iba el aire de los pulmones. Sintiendo como el pánico y las ansias invadían su cuerpo.

Sino hubiera sido porque Naruto aun continuaba sosteniéndola, de seguro daba bruces contra el suelo.

— ¡Te encuentras bien! — Exclamó alarmado al verla casi desplomarse.

Hinata no contestó. Solo continúo tratando de hacer que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire. Tratando de permanecer consiente.

— ¡Estás hiperventilando! — Exclamó asustado. No sabía que hacer.

Miró con pánico por todo el lugar. Tratando de encontrar algo que lo ayudara. Pero no encontró nada, haciendo que el pánico inundara su cuerpo. Al notar como el cuerpo de Hinata comenzaba a tambalear, con lentitud, ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo. Sosteniéndola con ambas manos sus brazos, tratando de que no cayera al suelo.

— ¡Okey, inhala y exhala con fuerza! — Le mostró cómo hacerlo. Haciendo que Hinata lo imitara con dificultad. — ¡Eso, muy bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien! ¡Ahora vuelve a hacer lo mismo!

Hinata hizo lo que Naruto le estaba indicando. Inhalando y exhalando, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire y tratando de calmar la recién crisis de pánico. Al pasar los minutos, pudo respirar con tranquilidad y calma.

Naruto, ante el susto, soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio. Soltó el agarre de Hinata y se dejó caer. Sentándose con brusquedad sobre su trasero, apoyando con una mano su peso y con la otra tomando sus rubios cabellos.

— Que susto me diste.

— L-lo siento. — Se disculpó con dificultad. Aun tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

Naruto la miró atento. Mirando como su figura se encontraba encorvada, sosteniendo su peso con sus manos y dejando caer su sedoso cabello sobre los lados de su rostro. Fue cuando entonces lo entendió. Y fue como un puñetazo en el abdomen. Un duro golpe bajo. Llenando su pecho de ira y rencor.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Inquirió con impaciencia. Mostrando en sus ojos un brillo de cólera que dejaba sin habla a Hinata.

Hinata giró su rostro y lo vio de reojo. Sin entender su pregunta, lo miró dudosa.

— ¿A-a qué se refiere? — Tragó con dificultad. Mostrando un miedo ante la mirada cargada de cólera que el rubio le estaba regalando.

— Sabes a que me refiero. — Escupió con enfado.

— Y-yo… yo de verdad no lo entiendo.

— Shion. — Escupió el nombre de la chica con rencor. — ¿Desde cuándo te hace este tipo de cosas?

Lo miró pasmada, y de nuevo, sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. La pregunta no era esa, no, estaba completamente segura de que era más bien: _¿Desde cuándo todos te hacen este tipo de cosas?_

Pero lo que más la descolocaba, era que él parecía ajeno a lo que ella le pasaba. Como si de verdad no supiera sobre lo que tenía que soportar todos los días. Como si no supiera que ella era el juguete de los de sexto.

Pero ahora que lo meditaba, a él nunca antes lo había visto entre el grupo de personas que le hacían la vida imposible. De hecho, era la primera vez que lo veía. Espera, no, no era la primera vez que lo veía. Él era el chico de la otra vez. El que había olvidado su teléfono en el aula y el que la había despertado la otra vez en la biblioteca.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

— Yo… eso… — Desvió la mirada. — Eso no es de su incumbencia. — Respondió cortante.

— Que no lo es. — Soltó un bufido lleno de mofa. — Lo es desde que nos encontramos en esta misma aula la primera vez que hablamos.

— ¡¿Por qué le interesa?! — Exclamó con la voz entrecortada. Denotando que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar. — ¡¿Desde cuándo alguien se preocupa por mí?! ¡¿Desde cuándo alguien siquiera se interesa por mí?! — Lo miró con urgencia. Meciendo sus cabellos sobre el aire al girar el rostro. — ¡¿Desde cuándo alguien se detiene a deparar en mi dolor?!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus pómulos. Derrumbándose por completo ante él. Rompiendo por fin el enorme cúmulo de sentimientos contenidos en su corazón. Liberándose por primera vez desde que empezó su infierno. Y ante sus ojos, vio como Hinata comenzaba a sollozar con fuerza.

 _Liberada_.

Naruto se quedó estático, sin saber que hacer o qué decir. Era la primera vez que veía como una chica lloraba. La miró en silencio durante un par de segundos, cuando sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, la tomó entre sus brazos. Rodeando su cuerpo en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

Hinata al sentir el contacto se tensó. Pero no lo apartó. Solo se dedicó a sentir como las manos del rubio hacían presión en su espalda. Sintiendo su cálido aliento chocar con su nuca. Sintiendo por primera vez la seguridad de estar con una persona, sentir su calidez y su humanidad.

Sin darse cuenta, ella misma afianzó el agarre. Levantó sus manos de manera lenta y desconfiada sobre el aire y después posó con delicadeza sus manos en su ancha espalda. Sintiendo con sorpresa y agrado la firmeza de su espalda. Sintiendo los músculos.

Hundió su cabeza entre el arco de su cuello. Aspirando el delicioso aroma que el chico desprendía. Uno suave, pero varonil. Potente, pero delicado. Aromático, pero no al punto de empalagar. Le gustaba. No, le encantaba.

Se había convertido en su aroma favorito.

Pasaron los segundos, en donde Naruto esperó a que la pelinegra se calmara. En que sus lágrimas se secaran y su corazón se calmara. Momentos en que le pareció eterno pero agradable. Momentos en que, por solo un instante, deseó que no terminara.

Raro, no.

De manera lenta, Hinata se apartó del cuerpo del rubio. Mirándolo a los ojos. A esos ojos que le habían encantado e hipnotizado. Naruto hizo lo mismo, solo que, a diferencia de ella, él no podía ver con claridad sus ojos por culpa de su fleco que los cubría como si se trataran del secreto más grande del mundo.

En un arrebato de valentía y curiosidad, estiró la mano y apartó de manera delicada los cortos cabellos de su rostro. Haciendo que Hinata en el proceso se tensara y cerrara los ojos, pero no se apartó.

Sintió como la mano del rubio se había detenido en su mejilla derecha, acariciando con lentitud su párpado que mantenía cerrado. Sintiendo con agrado la sensación de cosquillas que el pulgar del rubio le producía.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró al rostro. Admirando cada centímetro de su cara. Mirando con más curiosidad las curiosas marcas que él rubio poseía en cada lado de sus mejillas. Como si se tratara de un felino.

Fue sorprendente, fue fascinante, fue deleitante. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía unos ojos tan hermosos. De un bello color lila con pequeñas tonalidades plateadas que contorneaban su iris. Reflejando como si se trataran de una laguna su rostro. Simplemente eran hermosos.

— Yo… — Murmuró Hinata, comenzando a sentirse incómoda por la mirada que el rubio le propinaba. — M-me tengo que ir. — Apartó su rostro y se levantó de la posición en la que ambos estaban.

— ¡Espera! — Al ver que planeaba escapar, la volvió a tomar de la muñeca, impidiendo su huida. — ¡Hinata!

Al escuchar su nombre, se detuvo abruptamente. Giró la mirada y lo miró con asombro.

— Recuerdas mi nombre. — Susurró asombrada. Por lo general todos olvidaban su nombre. Y que este chico aún recordara su nombre le parecía sorprendente.

— ¿Y tú? — Hinata frunció el ceño sin entender. — ¿Recuerdas el mío?

Hinata lo meditó. ¿Qué sí recordaba su nombre? La respuesta era simple. No.

— L-lo siento. No lo recuerdo. — Lo miró apenada.

— Eso dolió más de lo que esperaba. — Naruto se puso de pie y le dedicó una sonrisa amena. Libre de enojo o molestia. — Na-ru-to. — Separó las sílabas de manera graciosa. Haciendo que Hinata aplastara una risa en sus labios. — ¡No lo olvides!

— No lo haré. — Asintió, tratando de no reírse por la acción que había hecho el rubio.

— Y bien.

— ¿Eh? — Hinata lo vio sin entender.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas quedarte callada? — Espetó.

— Y-yo…

— Hasta que te hubieras matado. — Escupió molesto. — ¡Es ahí cuando pensabas hablar, ponerle un alto a esto!

— Y-yo… — Murmuró, sintiendo la culpabilidad abordar su cuerpo. Sintiendo la opresión en su pecho al escuchar la verdad que había estado negando. Que había estado rechazando. — E-eso no e-es verdad. — Negó, sintiendo las lágrimas aglomerarse de nuevo en sus pupilas. Negando la dura y cruel realidad.

— ¡Lo es y lo sabes! — Exclamó, sintiendo la ira y la impotencia inundar su cuerpo.

— ¡Y qué esperabas que hiciera! — Exclamó, con las lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de caer. Estallando por fin. Liberando la furia, enojo, frustración, impotencia, rencor por primera vez. — ¡¿Qué es lo que esperabas que hiciera?! No importa cuanto trate de defenderme, siempre será peor la próxima vez. — Por reflejo llevó una mano a su costilla lastimada. — ¡No importa cuánto duela, a los demás no les importará! ¡No lo harán, porque no son ellos quienes lo sienten! ¡No lo harán, porque soy yo quien lo siente! — Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sin compasión sobre su rostro. — A nadie le importa. — Agachó la cabeza. Sintiendo la opresión en su pecho con más fuerza.

— ¡A mí sí me importa! — La tomó del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. — ¡A mí sí me importas!

— ¿Por qué ahora? — Inquirió. Tomándolo por sorpresa. — ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? Fue porque me tienes pena. Porque te diste cuenta de la cruda realidad en el cual vives. — Se soltó de su agarre. — O fue porque por fin te quitaste la venda de los ojos.

Todas, todas son ciertas. Pero a la misma vez no lo son. Sí, sí sintió pena por ella al principio, pero no lo hace porque aún sienta pena. Sí, sí fue porque descubrió la cruda realidad en el cual él vivía, pero no lo hace porque quiera hacer de buen samaritano. Y sí, sí fue porque por fin se quitó la venda de los ojos, pero no lo hace porque se sienta culpable y quiera repararlo. No, lo hace porque quiere. Lo hace porque siente que ella ocupa su ayuda. Lo hace simplemente por deseo propio.

— No es por eso. — La volvió a tomar, solo que esta vez de ambas manos. — No lo hago porque sienta pena, no lo hago porque haya descubierto el mundo podrido en el cual vivimos. — Apretó el agarre. — Ni lo hago porque me haya quitado las vendas de los ojos. ¡No! ¡Lo hago porque quiero y deseo ayudarte, sin ningún sentimiento oculto! ¡Lo hago por deseo propio!

— No lo entiendo.

— ¡No hay nada que entender! Es así de fácil.

— No confío en ti.

— Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas? — Hinata lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto le encantaban. Suplicando una respuesta en la cual le diera incentivos para confiar en él. Aun cuando su mente le decía que no, pero que su corazón le gritaba que sí.

— Solo que salgas de esa oscuridad en la cual tú misma te adentraste.

Su respuesta la dejó sin habla y sin aliento. Porque por primera vez alguien le dijo su verdadera realidad.

Bajó la vista, pero las manos de Naruto lo impidieron.

— Detesto que hagas eso. — Levantó su cara, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos. — Es como si te autoproclamaras inferior a los demás. — Sonrió con dulzura. — Desperdicias tus hermosos ojos.

El calor inundó sus mejillas. La vergüenza se apoderó de su mente y los latidos desbocados de su corazón aumentaron su flujo sanguíneo. Podía sentir como su respiración se había acelerado. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que sus ojos eran hermosos. Por lo regular era todo lo contrario.

— Y-yo… — Murmuró cosas sin sentido. Sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Naruto frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que decía. La miraba curioso, sin entender su repentino comportamiento.

— ¡Me tengo que ir! — Apartó su rostro de las manos del rubio y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr.

— ¡E-espera! — Trató de detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya se había ido. — ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó a la nada. Tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su comportamiento repentino.

.

— ¡Hinata-sama, se encuentra bien! — Inquirió preocupado su chofer al verla llegar corriendo y con el rostro más rojo que una cereza madura.

— S-sí, solo, llévame a casa.

Sin mirarlo a la cara y ni siquiera mirar atrás para ver si el chico la había perseguido, se metió en el auto y esperó a que el chofer comenzará a manejar y la llevara a casa.

Aun así, ¿Por qué su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza?

.

El resto del día pasó tan rápido que cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya era de mañana.

Como iba siendo últimamente, Naruto se despertó antes de que la alarma sonará, causando confusión en su padre que lo vio entrar en la cocina con mirada somnolienta.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Inquirió Naruto al ver el rostro confundido de su padre.

— Es raro que te despiertes temprano. ¿Te sucede algo?

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo me viene diciendo eso? — Irritado, abrió el refrigerador y de ahí sacó el empaque de jugo de naranja.

— ¿Es por una chica?

Ante las palabras de su padre, se atragantó con el jugo de naranja que recién había tomado. Tosiendo, lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una mirada llena de negación.

— ¡Claro que no! — Sin esperar respuesta, dejó el vaso en la encimera que tenían en medio de la cocina como si se tratara de una mesa, y se fue a paso apresurado.

— Entonces si es una chica. — Comentó divertido, pero a la misma vez contento y emocionado al por fin ver a su hijo interesado en una chica.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se dirigía a su cuarto a pasos apresurados, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y con la vergüenza presente en su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? Porque había entendido a lo que se había querido referir su padre. Y no era eso. Bueno, sí era por una chica, pero no en ese sentido. Él no estaba interesado en Hinata de esa forma. Él solo quería ayudarla, sacarla de ese capullo en el cual se había negado a salir durante tanto tiempo.

 _Quería que viera el mundo como una maravilla y no como un infierno._

.

Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. El día de ayer no le fue muy bien. Había llegado sumamente tarde a casa y sus padres esta vez no lo habían dejado pasar. Castigada, durante una semana. En la cual no podría salir, y el único lugar al que le permitían ir era de la escuela y de regreso a la casa. Algo que le entristeció. Si bien no era una chica que saliera todo el tiempo con sus amigas a pasear, sí que salía por su cuenta propia a pasear por la ciudad de Tokio. Le encantaba ir a los centros comerciales, al cine, a los parques de atracciones, a las plazas, a los matsuri que se hacían en la ciudad y amaba ir a los parques a disfrutar el buen clima que había y de vez en cuando, disfrutar acostarse en el pasto fresco y aromático debajo de una buena sombra y gozar el fresco y puro aire que impactaba contra su cuerpo.

Estar castigada durante una semana iba a ser tortuoso, más cuando sabía que dentro de cinco días habría un matsuri en el parque Ueno. Un desperdicio total. Pero no se podía quejar, después de todo, todo era su culpa. Últimamente llegaba tarde a casa y lo peor de todo es que no avisaba. No podía culparlos.

Llegó delante de la puerta de su aula y por extraño que parezca, esta vez no sintió miedo, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, sintió pena y vergüenza. Ya que el rostro del rubio se le vino a la mente y rememoró lo sucedido el día anterior.

 _— Desperdicias tus hermosos ojos._

Las palabras del rubio solo hicieron que el rojo escarlata inundara sus mejillas y que cerrara los ojos con fuerza para después llevarse ambas manos a la cara. Tratando de olvidar lo sucedido con el rubio.

— Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Las palabras que se escuchaban detrás de ella hicieron que volviera a la realidad, y que la vergüenza que había estado sintiendo desapareciera y que fuera remplazada por el miedo. Temerosa, se dio la vuelta y contempló con miedo las figuras de dos chicos que conocía a la perfección.

— Bu-buenos días, Yoshino-san, Takeda-san.

Ambos chicos, al ver el perfil temeroso de Hinata, sonrieron con satisfacción. Yoshino y Takeda iban en el mismo curso que Hinata, y al igual que la mayoría del salón, molestaban y humillaban a Hinata con sus tratos y palabras.

— Hace mucho que no hablamos, verdad. — Comentó Takeda. Era un chico de cuerpo delgado y alto. Cabello castaño y unos ojos rasgados de un color almendrado.

— Ya comenzábamos a extrañarte. — Le siguió el juego a su amigo. Yoshino era un chico de cuerpo ectomorfo, de altura no tan alta, pero sí lo suficiente como para sobrepasar a Hinata. Cabello color ónix y unos ojos de un color aguamarina. Sin duda un chico atractivo, pero un desperdicio de humano.

Ante sus palabras, Hinata solo se limitó a agachar la mirada. Ya sabiendo lo que ellos dos querían. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, que se encontraban a cada lado de su cadera, conteniendo las enormes ganas de mandarlos al diablo. Porque si lo hacía, sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas. Y no quería eso, ya no quería más.

— Sabes, hoy olvidé mi billetera en mi cuarto, así que no tengo nada con que pagar mi almuerzo, pero como somos buenos amigos y eres la chica más rica del instituto, tú me puedes prestar, verdad. — Lo dijo de una manera tan pedante y sínico que sintió asco de su persona.

La presencia de Yoshino le producía repulsión, pero era algo que no le podía decir si no quería tener problemas, no cuando su novia era una de las que la molestaban al punto de hacerle daño, físico y psicológicamente.

— Y-yo… — Dudó, ya que no traía tanto dinero. Había recuperado su tarjeta de crédito, pero había descubierto con horror que Shion había gastado más de 50 mil yenes en el periodo que había tenido su tarjeta. Así que no podía gastar tanto dinero, tenía que hacer cortes a su presupuesto. Y que Yoshino le pidiera; no, le exigiera dinero, no significaba que se satisfaciera con 500 yenes. — Y-yo… bueno…

— Si tan necesitado de dinero andas, ve y pide limosna en la esquina.

La nueva voz que se les había unido hizo que los tres se voltearan y vieran con asombro al recién llegado.

— Naruto-san. — Hinata lo miró asombrada de que estuviera ahí, defendiéndola de ambos chicos.

Naruto, con la respiración pesada y con una cara cargada de rabia, miraba con hostilidad a ambos chicos. Apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño de tal modo que intimidaría a cualquiera.

— Naru…to… — El susurró de Takeda solo daba a entender que estaba asustado y sorprendido de su llegada inoportuna.

— ¿Por qué Hinata tendría que darles dinero a unos hijos de puta como ustedes? — Escupió con mofa. Causando asombro a ambos chicos y confusión en Hinata.

— Bueno… nosotros. — Murmuró Yoshino, sin saber que excusa dar, pero más que nada, asombrado de que Naruto defendiera a Hinata. — Tú… — Lo señaló. — Y ella. — Ahora señaló a Hinata, con una cara cargada de duda e incomprensión. — ¿Son amigos?

— Si.

— No.

Ambos se vieron. Naruto sorprendido de que Hinata lo haya negado y Hinata asombrada de que Naruto lo haya afirmado.

— Como sea, si no desean perder los dientes será mejor que se larguen. — Advirtió Naruto dando un paso en dirección hacia ellos.

Ambos chicos, al ver que no había broma en sus palabras, decidieron marcharse y dejarlos a ambos.

Al ver que ya no estaban, Hinata soltó el aire de sus pulmones, aliviada y agradecida de que se marcharan. Pero poco duró el alivio, ya que ahora fue el turno de Naruto de ponerla nerviosa.

— ¡En serio! ¡Es que no lo entiendes! — Exclamó Naruto molesto.

— E-entender qué. — Inquirió Hinata sin entender.

— Tú de verdad no eres cooperativa. — Bufó y acto después, se pasó una mano por su rubia cabellera. — Si no quieres que te sigan molestando, es mejor que digas que eres mi amiga, entendido.

— Pero no lo somos.

— ¡Eh! — Lo miró sorprendido y ofendido.

— ¡Digo, nosotros jamás dijimos que éramos amigos, so-solo hablamos ayer!

Y era verdad, Naruto jamás le dijo que eran amigos ni le dio a entender eso. Más bien, solo le dijo que quería ayudarla, pero nada más. Pero para la mente de Naruto, eso era una manera de ser amigos.

— Okey, creo que en parte es mi culpa por no darme a entender bien. — Hinata lo vio sin entender. — De ahora en adelante, tú y yo. — Se señaló a ambos. — Somos amigos. Entendido.

Hinata solo se limitó a asentir. Sin entender del todo cómo habían llegado hasta esta conversación rara.

— Na-Naruto-san, yo…

— Naruto. — Hinata lo vio sin entender. — No me llames "Naruto-san", los amigos no añaden honorarios a sus nombres. — Aclaró.

— S-sí, lo siento.

— Y deja de disculparte. No todo es tú culpa.

— ¡Lo sí…! — Se mordió la lengua y solo asintió.

— Tenemos mucho por progresar. — Naruto estiró la mano y abrió la puerta. — Andando.

Hinata lo miró por unos instantes en el cual su mente abandonó su cuerpo, pero después sonrió. Sintiendo una alegría que emanaba de su corazón y inundaba su cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, comenzó a caminar junto con Naruto dentro del salón, en dirección a su pupitre. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se sentó y Naruto hizo lo mismo aun lado de ella. Si no mal recordaba ese no era su asiento.

— Los asientos no están asignados. — Respondió su duda.

Hinata solo afirmó y guardó silencio.

.

— ¿Qué hace Naruto sentado ahí? — Preguntó Sakura a sus amigos.

— Ni idea. — Respondió Kiba.

— De la nada le dieron aires de querer aprender. — Comentó con burla Ino.

— O tan solo se volvió loco. — Comentó Shikamaru sin darle tanta importancia.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, a dónde vas! — Exclamó al ver como Sasuke pasaba de largo de ellos y se sentaba detrás de Naruto.

— Da igual. — Imitando a Sasuke, Shikamaru caminó hacia ellos y se sentó a un lado de Naruto.

— ¡Me uno! — Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Kiba e Ino, y juntos se sentaron en nuevos pupitres.

— Muévete o te muevo. — Advirtió Ino a Kiba al ver que se había sentado en el lugar que ella quería.

— ¡Aprovechas de que eres mujer! — Protestó, sin intención de moverse.

Sakura, aun sin entender del todo, caminó hacia ellos y quitó las pertenencias que estaban detrás de Hinata, para sentarse detrás de ella.

— ¡Buena idea! — Imitando la acción de Sakura, Ino apartó las cosas que estaban en el pupitre que estaba enfrente de Naruto, después tomó las cosas de Kiba y las colocó ahí. — Saca tu trasero de ahí y siéntate aquí. — Apuntó con su dedo el pupitre.

— Y si no quiero. — Retó.

— Te corto las pelotas.

El rostro de Kiba se puso azul al escucharla, porque sabía que ella no andaba de broma. Una vez lo intentó.

— Okey, tú ganas. — Se puso de pie y se sentó en el pupitre que ella le había dado.

— ¡Genial! — Exclamó, contenta de volver a salirse con la suya. Colocó sus cosas en el pupitre por el que había peleado y se sentó, después se dio la vuelta y miró con una sonrisa sincera a Hinata. — ¡Un placer, soy Yamanaka Ino! — Se presentó ante Hinata, que la miraba sorprendida y confundida.

— Mu-mucho gusto. Hyuga Hinata. — Devolvió el saludo.

— ¡No, eres una Hyuga! — Exclamó llena de sorpresa. — ¡Son la familia más rica y poderosa de todo el continente asiático!

— Yo, bueno… así es… creo…

— Ino. — Advirtió Naruto.

— Espera, ¿Ustedes se conocen? — Preguntó Sakura, interesada en la conversación.

— Somos amigos. — Respondió Naruto sin siquiera mirarla y solo concentrado en que Ino no siguiera diciendo estupideces.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Inquirió Sakura, perdiéndose la historia.

— Desde hoy.

Ante sus palabras, todos, a excepción de Hinata, lo miraron con sorpresa. Pero no dijeron nada y solo se limitaron con presentarse a Hinata.

— Mucho gusto, Haruno Sakura. — Se presentó con una sonrisa agradable a Hinata.

— Nara Shikamaru. — La saludó con un asentimiento mano mientras bostezaba.

— Inuzuka Kiba. ¡Un gusto!

Las miradas pararon en Sasuke, que en todo momento se había mantenido al margen. Ignorando lo que pasaba, pero al ver que todos lo miraban, y ver que Hinata lo miraba asombrada, decidió presentarse.

— Uchiha Sasuke.

— Siempre tan frío Sasuke-kun. — Reprochó Ino.

Sasuke solo se limitó a ignorarla.

Hinata, al ver su oportunidad, tomó la bolsa en la cual estaba el saco de Sasuke y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con agradecimiento.

— U-uchiha-san. — El nombrado la miró, esperando a que prosiguiera. — Y-yo solo quería darte las gracias por lo de la otra vez.

 _«La otra vez.»_ Pensó Naruto.

— Y también quería darte de vuelta tu saco. — Le extendió la bolsa y Sasuke la tomó enseguida.

— Gracias. — Agradeció viendo su contenido.

— ¿A que se refiere con la otra vez? — Indagó Sakura al no entender de lo que ellos hablaban.

— A nada. — Respondió cortante y volvió a ignorar a todos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Recordando las palabras de Shion.

 _«¡¿Por qué tú y él la defienden?!»_ Las palabras de Shion ahora cobraban sentido. Algo debió pasar entre Hinata y Sasuke. Algo que involucraba a Shion. Pero lo que más lo desconcertaba, es que la idea de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, o que Sasuke la hubiera ayudado, le desagradaba y molestaba.

¿Por qué?


	7. Capítulo 6

La campana sonó después de dos horas de clases, causando que la maestra comenzará a tomar sus cosas. Se despidió vagamente y salió del salón; los alumnos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas y salir de manera escandalosa del salón, con el único rumbo de ir a la cafetería y evitar el gélido clima que había afuera.

— ¡Por fin el descanso! —Ino se estiró. Tratando de hacer reaccionar sus miembros adormecidos por las horas en las que había estado sentada—. Ya se me había adormecido el trasero.

— ¿Comeremos en la cafetería? —Inquirió Kiba, ignorando el comentario de la rubia.

— A menos que quieras morir congelado en el patio —Shikamaru se puso de pie. Se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cafetería. También ignorando el comentario de la rubia.

— Tsk —Ignorando el comentario de Shikamaru, se puso de pie y salió del salón.

Sasuke; imitando a Shikamaru, se puso de pie. Ambas chicas; al ver que el pelinegro se disponía a salir, comenzaron a intentar sacarle un tema de conversación. Soltó un suspiro cargado de aburrimiento; tratando de ignorar las voces de ambas chicas que le resultaban irritantes.

Sin embargo; por pura curiosidad, le echó un vistazo a Hinata que se había mantenido en todo momento refugiada entre sus brazos; callada y quieta, casi como una muñeca sin vida. Alzó una ceja al ver el pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra... ¿Temblar?

No le dio importancia y se dio la vuelta. No era su problema y no le importaba. Él no era el buen samaritano ni el héroe de brillante armadura que estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo el mundo para salvar a la chica. No. Eso no existía. Y nunca existió.

Salió del aula ignorando a ambas chicas que venían siguiéndolo desde atrás, tratando de sacarle un tema de conversación. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar si Naruto o la pelinegra los seguían desde atrás. Como había dicho, no le importaba.

 _Él no era ni sería el protagonista de una novela romántica._

Mientras tanto, la mente de Hinata era un completo caos. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta esa situación. ¿Cuándo fue que los amigos del rubio se habían unido? No tenía ni idea. Todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de procesarlo.

Su cuerpo entró en pánico cuando se vio rodeada de conversaciones ajenas. Se sintió una intrusa cuando se vio rodeada por la charla de ambas chicas. Ambas pedían su opinión o su punto de vista de las cosas que hablaban, aunque no sabía si era porque de verdad les interesara lo que dijera o por simple educación. Fue tanto su estrés mental que terminó por refugiarse por todo el resto de la última clase entre sus brazos. Como si fueran una barricada defensiva. Como si de verdad sus brazos podrían ocultarla del mundo. _Como si de verdad fuera su única defensa._

Sabía que había sido de mala educación, lo notó cuando ambas chicas, al darse cuenta de su acción, pararon de hablar y la miraron extrañadas. Lo supo cuando ambas chicas comenzaron a indagar en lo que le sucedía. Lo supo cuando Naruto tuvo que intervenir. Lo supo cuando el ambiente se tensó.

 **«Soy una cobarde.»**

Lo era y siempre lo supo. Pero solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que; en realidad, era débil. Tanto que ni ella misma se dio cuenta que desde hace tiempo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar.

 **«Soy una cobarde.»**

Lo sabía.

 **«Son una cobarde.»**

Lo entendía.

 **«Soy una cobarde.»**

Lo aceptaba.

 **«Soy débil.»**

 _Se había convertido en su realidad._

— Hinata.

La voz de Naruto hizo que su mente regresará a la realidad. Algo desorientada, alzó la cabeza y miró el salón, dándose cuenta de que ya nadie había. Giró la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Naruto mirándola intensamente. Un poco intimidada, le regresó la mirada.

— Hay que ir a comer —Le sonrió con calidez. Mostrándole una sonrisa infantil y gentil. Mostrando sus blancos dientes y remarcando las peculiares marcas que tenían en ambas mejillas y que, curiosamente, a Hinata le parecían tiernas.

— Y-yo... —Tartamudeó. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de arruinarlo de nuevo.

— Vamos —Ignorando la mirada cargada aflicción de Hinata, se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, obligándola a ponerse de pie.

— Na-Naruto-kun... yo...

— Lo sé.

Hinata lo miró durante varios segundos. Preguntándose mentalmente qué era lo que le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos. Preguntándose mentalmente qué era lo que pensaba de ella. Y algo que le sorprendió y desconcertó, es que a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían, a pesar de que lo consideró por un pequeño lapso de tiempo un intruso en su vida; tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta.

¿Por qué? Él no era nadie en su vida. Un amigo que había hecho de una manera extraña. Alguien que apareció de la nada y comenzó a seguirla como si tratara de arreglar su vida. Como si eso de verdad funcionara. Solo sería un vago recuerdo en su mente después de los años. Y no quería eso. No quería que solo fuera un vago recuerdo en su mente, un pequeño capítulo de su historia. Porque por primera vez desde que su vida comenzó a ser un infierno, alguien la había tratado con normalidad y no como si fuera un bicho raro. No quería que Naruto solo fuera una persona más en su vida. No. Él era una persona maravillosa para merecer eso. Él merecía ser recordado. Entonces, por qué tuvo que conocerlo cuando el final estaba cerca.

Sin ser consciente, apretó con más fuerza la mano de Naruto. Ganándose una mirada de él. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de alzar la mirada durante todo el camino. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de disculparse con él por su comportamiento. Todo fue muy rápido. De pronto, llegaron a la cafetería. El ruido insistente y molesto de la gente taladraba sus oídos. No estaba acostumbrada al ruido. Generalmente los evitaba. Prefería los lugares tranquilos y amenos.

Naruto comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Hinata lo siguió con pasos lentos y desconfiados. Parecía un conejo asustadizo. Pasaron de largo de la fila de la cafetería. Hinata se extrañó. Pero pronto entendió a dónde iban. Se asustó. De nuevo.

— Lo siento. ¿Ya pidieron? —Se unió a la conversación que tenían sus amigos que ya se encontraban sentados en una mesa grande.

— Te tardaste —Reprocho Sakura. Pero al ser consciente de la presencia de Hinata calló de inmediato. El ambiente se tensó. Era incómodo.

— Vamos —Naruto jaló a Hinata para que se dejara ver.

En un torpe paso, Hinata se posicionó frente a Naruto. Su cuerpo se tensó. Estaba asustada. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que los amigos de Naruto se enojaran con él por tratar de incluirla. Un millón de cosas se le pasaron por la mente. No estaba preocupada por ella, estaba preocupada por Naruto. Tragó la saliva que había estado reteniendo con insistencia. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba en blanco. Todos la miraban. Sus piernas temblaban. No servía para nada.

Era una inútil.

— No importa —El susurro de Naruto la trajo de vuelta. Los pocos centímetros que Naruto había dejado entre ellos le contrajeron el corazón. Estaba muy cerca de ella—. Solo di lo que sientas. Nadie te juzgará —Con un golpe suave y discreto; Naruto empujo a Hinata para que se acercara más.

La mente de Hinata se despejo. Las ideas fluyeron. El miedo desapareció. La angustia ya no la sentía. Solo estaba el nudo que le impedía hablar. Pero ya no quería eso. Tomó aire con fuerza. Era momento de hacer algo por Naruto. Aunque fuera muy insignificante, tenía que hacerlo. Por él.

— La-lamento mi c-comportamiento d-de hace... de hace poco. N-no estoy... acostumbrada a so-socializar con la ge-gente. Me asuste. S-sé qu-que no es una excusa, pe-pero es mi realidad... Lo siento mucho —Inclinó su cuerpo en una pequeña reverencia de disculpa. Estaba estresada. No sabía lo que ahora pensaban de ella. Le asustaba saberlo. Tenía miedo de que la odiaran y que odiaran a Naruto por tratar de incluirla. No quería eso.

— Así que fue eso —La voz de Ino hizo que alzara la mirada. La rubia soltó un suspiro de alivio. Su cuerpo se relajó y le mostró una sonrisa sincera y amable—. Siendo sincera, admito que me extrañe ante tu comportamiento, pero lo que me preocupo es que hayamos sido nosotras las que te ofendimos.

— Ino tiene razón —Apoyó lo comentado la peli rosa. Sonrió cálidamente. Viendo a Hinata como si fuera una niña perdida que no sabía cuál camino tomar. Así es como lo sentía—. No tienes que preocuparte. No nos molestó, solo nos confundió. No sabíamos si te habíamos molestado.

— ¡Para nada! —Exclamó de repente Hinata. Sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Naruto. De inmediato se avergonzó—. N-no me molestó pa-para nada. Todo lo contrario. M-me sentí muy contenta —Su rostro era un poema. Sus párpados temblaban. Podían observar ese bello rosa coral adornar sus mejillas. Y como si una niña regañada pidiendo disculpas fuera, los miraba con tanto anhelo de su perdón.

— Entonces toda está arreglado —Le sonrió Sakura—. De ahora en adelante, esperamos llevarnos bien.

— Solo ten en cuenta que estos dos —Señaló a Shikamaru y a Kiba— son unos estirados.

— ¡Y tú eres la enfadosa! —Exclamó ofendido Kiba mientras la retaba con la mirada. Ino se unió de inmediato.

— Siéntate aquí —Sakura se hizo a un lado de ella. Dejando espacio para que ella se instalará.

Con pasos lentos y tímidos, se sentó a un lado de la peli rosa y de la rubia. Era extraño. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentaba con alguien a socializar. O que alguien la invitara a sentarse con ellos.

Naruto sonrió. Aliviado de que todo se haya aclarado. Para ser sincero, pensó que iba a tener que intervenir. Pero sin duda, aprendió que Hinata no es lo que aparenta. Puede parecer tímida y sosa, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario. Aprendió que no tienes que realizar hazañas increíbles o peligrosas que no cualquiera se atrevería hacer para ser valiente; no, aprendió que lo que en realidad te hacía valiente era enfrentar tus propios miedos y obstáculos. Incluso si parecían tontos. Eso era la verdadera valentía.

Sin borrar su sonrisa de orgullo, se instaló a un lado de Sasuke, que, en todo momento lo había estado observando lleno de curiosidad y dudas. Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente permaneció callado. No le incumbía.

— Por cierto —La voz de Sakura llamó la atención de todos. Incluso de Sasuke—. ¿Cómo conoces a Sasuke-kun? Antes parecían que ya se conocían —No lo notó, pero el ambiente se había enfriado. No lo hizo a propósito. Solo fueron sus miedos y temores. No quería pensar que había algo entre ellos. Simplemente era la duda culposa.

Por otra parte, la sonrisa de Naruto se había esfumado y había sido reemplazada por una seriedad que podía dejar helado. Él también tenía la duda. Desde que Hinata le había entregado a Sasuke esa bolsa y le había agradecido por "lo de la otra vez", algo en su mente lo había estado molestando. La sola idea de que Sasuke y Hinata socializaron lo dejaba intranquilo. Tenía que ser sincero; Sasuke no le inspiraba confianza. No con Hinata. Sasuke era alguien de un temperamento frío y desinteresado. Era una persona escueta que no le importaba si dañaba a alguien con sus comentarios. Eso le inspiraba desconfianza.

— No se tra-trata eso —Negó de inmediato. Ruborizada, porque incluso ella, se dio cuenta del tinte de miedo que Sakura había mostrado en su voz.

— Solo le presté mi saco —Aclaró Sasuke sin voltear a verlos. Concentrado en lo suyo. Sin tomarle importancia al tema.

— ¿Le prestaste tu saco? —Inquirió Sakura. Queriendo saber más.

— Sa-sasuke-san me ayudó cuando un par de chicas me molestaron —Intervino Hinata. Aclarando las dudas de Sakura—. Me dio su saco ya que mi uniforme se había rasgado.

— Y-ya veo —Sonrió aliviada. Sintiendo un peso inmenso irse de sus hombros.

No iba a mentir. Desde el momento en que Hinata habló con Sasuke comenzó a molestarle la sola idea. Le gustaba Sasuke. Más que gustar; lo amaba. Y era imposible para ella no sentir celos cuando alguien que no fuera ella conseguía la atención de Sasuke. Algo que incluso para ella le resultaba imposible. Era como la misión imposible. Incluso con pesar ella podía aseverar que jamás había tenido una plática verdadera con Sasuke. Solo ella hablaba. Nunca él. Eso le dolía. Quería saber más de Sasuke, pero él nunca le daba la oportunidad. Le frustraba eso.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —Le ofreció Ino a Hinata un poco de su comida. Que tenía una pinta muy buena.

— N-no gracias —Rechazó de inmediato Hinata.

Por otra parte, la seriedad de Naruto había aumentado. Llegando al borde de la furia. Sabía que había mentido Hinata. Su ropa no se había rasgado, se la habían roto a propósito. Estaba seguro de eso. Y sabía exactamente quién había sido. La imagen de la culpable se le había aparecido en la mente de inmediato. Y sin ser consciente, un odio inmenso comenzó a profesar hacia esa persona.

— Gracias por todo.

La voz de Hinata detuvo su marcha. La escuela había terminado. Justo ahora se encontraban saliendo de las instalaciones de la escuela. Ambos se habían quedado rezagados de los demás mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivos coches.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? —Preguntó Naruto. El clima era frío. Lo sabía. Lo notaba al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata tensarse al sentir las ráfagas de viento.

— S-si no hubiera sido por ti, ja-jamás hubiera hecho algo por... por integrarme o pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento —Su voz era suave y muy baja. Casi tuvo problemas para escucharla, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando. Le gustaba su voz. Era suave y melodiosa—. E-es la primera vez... en mucho tiempo q-que me integro —Sonrió. Su sonrisa mostraba emoción y felicidad. Después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que había pasado.

— Te equivocas —Naruto la corrigió. Haciendo que Hinata levantara la mirada de sus pies y lo viera a la cara. No sabía en que se había equivocado—. Yo no hice nada. Solo te di un empujón. Tú lo hiciste por tu propia cuenta. Me das mucho crédito a mí.

— ¡N-no es cierto! Fuiste t-tú quien me animó. Si no hubiera si-sido por ti, jamás lo hubiera hecho.

— Acaso yo fui quien hablo por ti —La miro seriamente. No era una mirada severa, era más como un rostro lleno de reproches. Era extraño—. Tú hablaste por tu propia cuenta. Yo no dije nada. Por favor, date más crédito y estima. Yo solo te di el empujón necesario —Sonrió.

De nuevo. De nuevo estaba esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba. No podía haber una sonrisa más sincera que la de Naruto. Era bella. No había rastro de mentira. Era una sonrisa que podía calmar cualquier miedo o tensión. Era una sonrisa que podía calmarte. Estaba llena de la esencia de Naruto: Alegre.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

Sonrió. Simplemente era imposible no sonreír con él. Era contagiosa.

— ¡Si!

.

Como dije, les traje un capitulo nuevo. No de Padre Soltero porque para ser sincera, ando atascada con esa historia. Creo que vendré actualizando: Opuestos, Rebels, Advertencia de amor y Dulces suspiros.

Ah, por cierto. Quiero aclarar algo. Aún no hay sentimientos de amor en ninguno de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Hubo uno que otro comentario que dijeron que había sido muy rápido y todo y tienen razón. Es muy rápido para que haya sentimiento de amor entre ellos. Creo que mi error en el anterior capítulo fue no explicar bien lo que sentían. Naruto no estaba celoso de Sasuke, sino que, estaba preocupada y sentía desconfianza de Sasuke. Ya lo expliqué en este capítulo. Así que no eran celos. Lo siento.

Pero no se preocupen. La espera no será muy larga, pero tampoco tan corta. Obviamente tardare un par de episodios más. No quiero apresurar los sentimientos. Quiero que al momento de que ellos se den cuenta que lo que sienten ya no es amistad o cariño, se vea justificado. Así que por eso me tomaré mi tiempo.

Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo episodio de alguna de mis historias. Bye.

PD: Lamento cualquier error y/o incoherencia.


	8. Capítulo 7

— ¿Sucedió algo interesante en el colegio?

La voz suave y amable de su madre la interrumpió a medio camino. Había terminado de comer y justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse a su alcoba, las palabras de su madre la detuvieron.

— ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

— No has dejado de sonreír —Ante sus propias palabras, una ligera sonrisa de emoción surcó los labios de su madre. Era la primera vez en años que veía a su hija feliz. Todos los días, al llegar del colegio, un rostro vacío y desmotivado se encontraba impreso.

— ¿En serio? —Frunció el ceño. Después, los recuerdos de los últimos días inundaron su mente, para después dar paso a lo sucedió hace apenas unas horas. La sonrisa se hizo más grande. La emoción y la alegría desprendía de su ser. Miró a su madre y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. La más sincera que en varios años le había regalado—. No es nada.

Subió a su alcoba bajo la insatisfecha mirada de su madre, que claramente esperaba más información. Pero no hay más que decir. Contarle todo a su madre quería decir que tendría que entrar en detalles. Contarle todo. No estaba preparada para que sus padres supieran lo patética que era. Aún necesitaba tiempo. Bastante tiempo.

Llegó a su habitación bastante agitada. Había subido los escalones de la larga escalera corriendo. Temía que su madre la siguiera para sacarle más información. Para su suerte, eso no sucedió. Se recostó en su cama. Agotada y emocionada. Había tantas emociones nuevas que surcaban su cuerpo y mente que la agobiaban. Era la primera vez en tantos años que sentía que estaba viva. Que no vivía una aburrida y deprimente monótona vida cargada de mentiras y desprecio. Por primera vez en años, alguien no se encargaba de recordarle que no valía nada. Estaba tan contenta, que su sonrisa no se podía borrar con nada. Era raro.

Miró la hora en su teléfono. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Su padre aún no había regresado del trabajo. Escaneó su habitación y sus ojos se detuvieron en el estante lleno de libros que había llenado con el paso del tiempo. Había tantos libros que su estantería en cualquier momento se iba a desbordar de tantos que había. Amaba la lectura. Era una de sus pasiones. No había día alguno que no leyera un solo libro. Por lo general leía en la noche que es cuando se sentía más tranquila y segura.

Bajó la mirada. Su mirada se detuvo en su laptop. Un sentimiento de ansían la invadió. Dudó, pero al final se acercó a su escritorio, en donde se encontraba inerte su laptop. Tomó asiento y comenzó a trabajar. Era la primera vez que sentía ganas de plasmar sus sentimientos en letras. Era la primera vez que sentía tantas ansias de contar una historia sin tener que hablar. ¿De dónde salía esta pasión?

.

Miró la puerta de su salón. Hacía frío. El día estaba nublado. Su mente era asaltada por sus temores. Sus piernas se habían convertido en una gelatina. Podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros. Hacían mucho ruido. El sonido le taladraba los oídos. Odiaba el ruido. Apretó los puños. Sus ojos estaban tan cerrados que comenzaban a dolerle. Pasó la saliva. Su corazón comenzaba a zumbar en sus oídos. Respiraba hondo. ¿Qué trataba de hacer? Ni ella sabía.

 _«— No importa.»_

La voz de Naruto inundó su mente. Recordó sus palabras. Sintió el recuerdo de esas palabras. El calor de esas palabras aún estaba conservadas, frescas y latentes, en su memoria y corazón.

 _«— Solo di lo que sientas, nadie te juzgará.»_

Pronto, su mente se despejó. Su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Su aliento se convirtió en una suave briza. Abrió los ojos. El ruido había cesado. Estaba tranquila. Tomando todo el valor que su pequeño cuerpo podía albergar, abrió la puerta. El sonido que produjo fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo dio un pequeño sobresalto. Las miradas pronto llegaron a su cuerpo. Se tensó, pero no lo demostró. Buscó con la mirada su asiento. Ahí estaba Sakura, Ino y… Sasuke. Sonrió. Caminó a pasos veloces hacia ellos y se sentó donde siempre.

— Hinata, buenos días —Saludó Sakura. Dejó de conversar con la rubia y se giró hacia Hinata.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Tú qué opinas? —La rubia le mostro su celular. En ella había una imagen de una chica mostrando sus uñas con un bello esmalte color negro mate—. ¿O este? —Ahora le mostró uno rojo mate con incrustaciones plateadas.

— Eh… esté —Apuntó con su dedo la primera opción. La rubia sonrió ante su elección.

— ¡Vez, te lo dije! —Exclamó con altanería mientras se giraba hacia la peli rosa. Sakura solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

— ¿Planeas ponerte uñas? —Se aventuró a preguntar Hinata. No estaba segura si era tema de su interés, pero quería saber más de ellas. Interactuar con ellas.

— Cree que arreglándose impresionará a un chico que está fuera de su alcance —Miró a la rubia con burla y mofa. Causando su enojo.

— ¡Nadie se resiste ante mis encantos! Además, ¡querrás decir que soy mucho para él!

— Aja… —Rodó los ojos y no dio importancia a sus palabras.

Hinata solo se limitó a sonreír. Le parecía algo inusual la forma de llevarse que tenían ambas chicas. Pero le gustaba. Eso quería decir que había demasiada confianza entre ellas. A ella también le gustaría llevarse de ese modo con alguien algún día.

Miró a su costado, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Naruto aún no había llegado. Supone que se quedó dormido. Fue entonces que el cuerpo tranquilo y sereno de Sasuke llamó su atención. No hacía nada. Solo se mantenía apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano. Miraba a un punto fijo del aula. Ignoraba todo a su alrededor. Como si todo lo que le rodeaba no le interesara. Era como si todo le aburriera. Como si nadie a su alrededor tuviera una importancia en su vida. Sus ojos, de un bello negro carbón, eran opacos. Como los de un pez muerto. ¿Por qué?

— _Tiene la misma mirada que yo…_

Sus palabras callaron a ambas chicas. El pelinegro, al escucharla, volteó la mirada a su dirección. Se sonrojó de inmediato. Las palabras habían salido solas. No había podido retenerlas. ¿Desde cuándo pasaba eso?

— ¿Quién tiene la misma mirada que tú? —Inquirió Sakura. Curiosa de sus palabras. No entendía a quién se estaba refiriendo.

— ¡Eh, n-no, no es nadie! —Comenzó a reír. Incómoda ante la situación. Ahora todo el salón la miraba. Curiosos al escuchar su escándalo. Se enderezó y bajó la mirada. Sentía como todo el calor se aglomeraba en su rostro. Las manos le sudaban y sentía como el latido de su corazón zumbaba en sus tímpanos. Estaba avergonzada.

Sin embargo, debido a eso, no tomó el nuevo interés que Sasuke había tomado hacia ella. Ya que, él sí había entendido sus palabras. Lo había notado. La mirada de Hinata estaba sobre él cuando pronunció esas palabras. Y sabía a qué se refería. Pero lo que no entendía es ¿cómo lo había descubierto? Nadie lo sabía. Nadie había visto más allá de su muro de hielo. ¿Por qué ella sí?

— ¡Llegue!

La fuerte y escandalosa voz de Naruto se escuchó por toda el aula. Venía sudando y con la respiración acelerada. Había corrido. Recorrió su mirada por toda el aula y, al ver a Hinata, sonrió y comenzó a caminar a su dirección. Causando un curioso sonrojo en Hinata.

— ¿Y ese escándalo? —Regañó Sakura.

— Lo siento. Hubo un choque por donde vivo y debido a eso hay un embotellamiento de infarto —Se dio aire con la mano. Se estaba muriendo de calor.

— Mmmmm, aún me resulta raro verte muy temprano por aquí. Generalmente llegabas tarde. Que cambio tan drástico —Comentó Sakura. Su cuerpo se había inclinado hacia atrás. Su cabello caía en una bella cascada rosada. Sus ojos inspeccionaban el perfil del rubio. Su mente divagó. Buscando la respuesta a este nuevo misterio. La razón del porqué del nuevo cambio del rubio.

— Tú crees —No le dio importancia. Sacó sus útiles y los colocó desordenados en su pupitre.

— ¡Aah!

Ino reaccionó demasiado rápido. De un ágil y veloz movimiento, tomó el cuaderno de Naruto y lo ojeó velozmente.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Inquirió Naruto. Sorprendido por la reacción de Ino.

— ¡Es sorprendente! —Continúo ojeando. Mirando estupefacta el cuaderno de Naruto—. Tienes los apuntes de las clases pasadas.

— ¡Mentira! —Sakura le quitó de las manos el cuaderno de Naruto y lo ojeó ella misma. Aseverando las palabras de la rubia—. ¡Imposible! ¡Naruto! —Lo miró estupefacta. Estaba impresionada ante este hallazgo. Naruto nunca tomaba notas. Jamás. Generalmente se quedaba dormido en las clases o simplemente las ignoraba. Su cuaderno siempre estuvo vacío. Notas sin sentido o incompletas, era lo que encontrabas en sus cuadernos.

— ¡Devuélvemelo! —Avergonzado y molesto, le arrebató de las manos su cuaderno.

— Naruto, ¡qué te está pasando! —Sakura aún no podía creerlo. Conocía a Naruto bien. Esto no era propio de él. Nunca había mostrado interés en las clases. Eran simplemente aburridas para él. Entonces, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

— ¡No me sucede nada! Simplemente me aburro en las clases. Tomando apuntes me distrae. ¡Eso es todo! —La molestia en la voz de Naruto era notoria. Aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas no hacía que lo tomaran en serio.

Mientras tanto, alejada de la pequeña disputa, Hinata observaba con diversión la escena. Para ella, la confianza que tenían todos entre sí la dejaba maravillada. Y a la vez le producía un poco de envidia. Ella quería tener una relación como la de ellos con alguien. Bromear y reír sin miedo a ofender o molestar. Decir lo que piensas sin considerarlo. Interactuar sin dudar. Era simple y trivial, pero demostraba una confianza sincera. Una relación estrecha que iba más allá de simples amigos. Le gustaba. Y envidiaba.

Las clases pasaron rápido. Pronto la escuela terminó. Las clases, raramente, le parecieron más pesadas que de costumbre. La presión de los exámenes finales estaba más penetrante. Se sentía el agobio que causaba en los estudiantes. Y en cierto grado, a ella también. Nunca lo había pensado, pero, a dónde debería ir después de que terminara la preparatoria. No lo sabía. No lo había pensado hasta ahora. Ni siquiera sabía qué carrera quería tomar. Estaba quedándose sin tiempo, lo sabía, y aún así, apenas le había tomado importancia.

— ¿Hinata?

La voz de Naruto la trajo a la realidad. Todos se habían ido. Ya nadie quedaba. Solo ella y Naruto. Miró detrás de Naruto. Su chofer la estaba esperando con la puerta abierta. Igualmente, con Naruto. Regreso la mirada hacia él. Indagaba con su mirada. La diferencia de altura era notable. Se sentía una pulga a su lado. Tenía que inclinar toda la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Era imponente su presencia para ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? —El sonrojo volvió. La mirada de Naruto siempre había hecho efecto en ella de alguna manera.

— Es solo que te estaba llamando, pero no contestabas.

— Lo siento. Solo estaba pensando.

— ¿Y en qué pensabas? —Indagó. Sentía curiosidad. Además, aún no quería irse. Quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Estar con ella, de alguna forma, lo tranquilizaba. Era agradable y placentero.

— ¿Tú sabes a qué universidad quieres ir? —Lo miró de reojo. Sus dedos comenzaron a enredarse entre sí. El tema para ella le era un poco incómodo. Pero quería saber la opinión de Naruto.

— Mmmm, siendo sincero. Aún no lo tengo muy claro. Mi madre desea que vaya a Harvard, pero está muy lejos y no deseo viajar a otro continente solo a estudiar. Por otro lado, mi padre desea que vaya a la universidad de Tokio. No lo sé —Lo medita. No lo había pensado seriamente hasta ahora. Opciones tenía bastantes, pero ni uno lo convencía.

— ¿Y tú qué deseas?

Que, qué era lo que deseaba. La miro. Sus ojos penetraban su cuerpo. Queriendo ver más allá. Queriendo ver sus deseos, sus metas, sus sueños. Ese pequeño cuerpo y esa mirada que siempre le pareció tierna, ahora lo veían con tanta intensidad que una parte de su cuerpo se sintió intimidada. El viento sopló con fuerza. Era un día frío. Últimamente hacía más frío. Normal, estaba a punto de terminar el mes. Pronto sería diciembre. Lo medito. Diciembre. Las vacaciones. Los exámenes. La fiesta de graduación. La universidad. Una oleada de pánico lo invadió. Apenas se dio cuenta. El final estaba cerca. La preparatoria. Sus amigos. Él. Todo se esfumaría. Todos tomarían diferentes rumbos. La fina línea que marcaba su futuro estaba frente a él. Y eso lo aterraba. Miro la escuela. Había pasado tres años aquí. Verla ahora, justo cuando estaban a punto de abandonarla, hizo que un vacío desconocido se instalará en su pecho. Era extraño.

— No lo sé —Desvió la mirada. Por primera vez, se sentía en desventaja.

— Yo tampoco. Es algo que siempre tuve presente, pero nunca le di la importancia que se merecía.

Sus gestos. Su perfil. Había una seriedad y una tranquilidad en su voz que lo asombraba. Era la primera vez que veía a Hinata de ese modo. En cierto modo, lo sorprendió. No espero jamás ver esa faceta en Hinata.

— Dos semanas —Murmuró. Hinata lo vio sin entender—. Faltan dos semanas para que inicien los exámenes finales —Completo—. Y a pesar de eso, no me siento listo.

Hubo un destello de debilidad en su mirada. Pánico. Lo entendía. Ella se sentía de la misma forma. A pesar de que fuera su futuro, no sabía qué camino tomar. Había tantas puertas a su disposición que podía abrir, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era la indicada. Estaba perdida en su propio camino.

— Lo estarás —Naruto la miró. Hinata miraba a la nada. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Sumergida en una tranquilidad que desconcertaba a Naruto.

— ¿Por qué lo crees?

— Porque eres Naruto Namikaze —Se giró hacia él. Una delicada y sutil sonrisa adornó su rostro. Estaba bellamente tallada. Mirarla lo tranquilizaba. Era como si tratara de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Eso lo calmaba.

— Si, es verdad —Él también sonrió.

El sonido de una voz hizo que ambos se dieran vuelta. El chofer de Hinata la había llamado. Se hacía tarde y su madre se iba a preocupar si no llegaban pronto. Era verdad. Siempre lo olvidaba.

— Entonces, nos vemos.

— Hasta el lunes.

Hinata le sonrió y continúo caminando. No podía seguir llegando tarde. Además, estaba castigada. El auto arrancó y pronto se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad. Al perderla de vista, el también caminó hacia el auto en donde lo esperaban, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, un cartel llamó su atención. Pegado en un poster de luz, decorado de manera llamativa, un cartel anunciaba un evento. Se acercó hacia el anuncio y lo leyó con atención.

— ¿Un matsuri?

.

Pueden degollarme. Tienen mi consentimiento.

La verdad, ha pasado tiempo desde que no escribía, así que tuve que leerme de nuevo toda la historia para recordar todo. Lamento mi desaparición, pero estoy tan estresada que no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Pensé que en estas vacaciones podría continuar completamente con las continuaciones, pero me equivoque. Estoy tan atareada con la escuela que comienza a asfixiarme. Para empeorar todo, tengo la inmensa presión de la universidad. Pronto entrare y aún no tengo ni idea de a dónde iré o qué estudiaré. Tengo a todo mundo sobre mí en ese tema y eso me estresa. Ese es el principal motivo de mi bloqueo creativo. Lamento eso.

No lo prometo, pero intentaré continuar la mayoría de mis historias en este corto tiempo que me quedan de vacaciones. Intentaré terminar con Jugando con Fuego y Advertencia de amor. Los que esperan Padre soltero, lo siento, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más. En esa historia es donde principalmente estoy bloqueada. Lo siento.

Esperen continuación. Trataré de subirla mañana en la noche o pasado mañana. No sé de qué historia, pero creo que será Sentimientos vacíos, Rebels o Jugando con Fuego. Ya veré. Sin más ni menos, me despido.

PD: Lamento cualquier error y/o incoherencia.

PD: Quise plasmar mis sentimientos sobre mi futuro en este capítulo. Espero que alguien se sienta identificado.


End file.
